I Won't Forget What I Don't Regret
by Knewitwouldendthisway
Summary: Alex is completely ignoring Mitchie. While searching inside herself for refuge, Mitchie remembers the good times she had with Alex. With all that good, what happened to make Alex so distant? And can Mitchie find the answers to her questions in the memories that only hurt her further? Femslash Mitchie/Alex
1. A Ride With A Stranger

**Flashback: **

_That had been the way it always was with Alex. _

_ I don't know, was it a game to her? All I knew was that she was looking at me from across the cafeteria, and I was looking right back, like every lunch period. We just stare, like the other is something we've never seen before. In truth, we've seen eachother a hundred times at least, but every time was like it was new. At least to me. _

_ She would get her food, then sit at the same table. I would always be leaning against the south wall, overlooking everybody. I could hang out with my friends, but I find that it's much more interesting to see people new everyday. _

_ Have Alex and I ever talked? _

_ No. _

_ The only reason I even knew her name was because I looked it up in the school records. She was like a new species of female, and it...intruged me. _

_ I doubt she knows my name, but still we sit, and stare. Then the bell rings and it ends. We both get up and walk away. Why was it so hard to concentrate after? I didn't even know anything about her, and I was still taken in, like a moth to flame. _

_ Today was different, though. When I look over to where she usually is, she isn't there. She's gone. _

_ Maybe I got it wrong? I look over everyone, and she's not there. _

_ "Hey." A voice to my left makes me jump. I turn, and it's...it's...her. _

_ "H...h...hello." I squeak. She smirks, then hold her hand out. _

_ "I'm Alex." _

_ "I know." Wow, stalker much, Mitchie? "My name is Mitchie." _

_ "Can I call you Mitch?" _

_ I frown. "No." _

_ "Alright then, Mitch. I'm tired of just looking. I want to get to know you. C'mon, let's go." _

_ I took her outstretched hand and she led me through the cafeteria to the school doors. We walked out into the sunshine and she led me to her car. _

_ "I'm not supposed to go on rides with strangers." I blurt. _

_ She laughed. "I think you've stared enough holes in me to make me a little more than a stranger." _

_ I just blush, and she opens the door for me. My cheeks get impossibly redder. _

_ She gets in herself and starts the engine after a couple tries. Then we're off to...who knows where. _

**Present:**

It's lunch time, but I can't find her, just like I couldn't on the first day. But this time, I know she's not going to approach me. In fact, the reason I can't see her is because she's completely ignoring me. Why? I have no idea. We went from perfectly happy to perfectly miserable. When did this happen? How? What happened to make that happen? Again, she told me nothing. All I know is that I haven't seen her in two weeks, and I'm getting desperate

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. A quick glance at the clock confirmed my fears. The bell was going to ring in seconds, and I still hadn't seen her.

I didn't think of anything else during class. It never used to be this way...

**Flashback: **

_Alex drove me to a coffee place, and then opened the door for me to get out, just as she had before. _

_ "Thank you." I say. _

_ She just smiles. "Come on." _

_ I follow her into the place, and the person up front immediately recognizes us. "Alex! Hey!" _

_ "Hey, Justin!" She says cheerfully. I give her a questioning look. "He's a friend." She explains. _

_ "Who's this?" He asks. _

_ "This is Mitch." _

_ "Mitchie." I correct, giving Alex a look. _

_ "Don't let Alex get on your nerves." Justin tells me, leaning across the counter as if we were sharing a secret. "She's just...Alex." _

_ Alex laughs, nodding. "Yep, that's me. Alex Russo." _

_ Aha, now I had a last name. _

_ "So, what will it be for you two lovely ladies?" He gets out a notebook and looks up. He's kind of cute, in a way. I smile. _

_ "I'll have a...um..." Alex taps her finger to her chin as if trying to decide. _

_ Justin scribbles something down anywas. "I already know what you want, you get the same thing every time." _

_ "How do you know I won't mix it up someday?" She challenges him. _

_ He grins. "I just know. _

_ They both turn to me, and I know that means I need to order. "I'll have a carmel mocha with extra whipped cream." I finally decide. _

_ Justin takes the paper to the back where he gives it to some other guy. "Hey, Shane! We got some cuties over here, you might want to come take a look."_

_ The guy he called Shane walks up and whistles. "Woah, where'd you find these two?" _

_ I just stand there and blush. Alex is cracking up, but I'm completely embarrased. _

_ "Well, you know about Alex." He waves at Alex as if she means nothing to him. "But now we've got two of them." _

_ "What's your name?" Shane askes me. _

_ "It's Mitch." Alex answers, cutting in before I can say anything. _

_ "Mitchie." I was really getting tired of repeating my name, but for some reason, I didn't mind her driving me crazy. _

**Present: **

Finally, school is over. I drive home, wondering if there will be a text from her on my phone, asking to hang out sometimes soon. We aren't even officially broken up, yet she acts like I never even existed. I wish I knew what was going on.

I walked into the house and put the keys on the table. "Hello?"

My voice seems to echo. Mom and Dad aren't home yet, then. It's very lonely sometimes; being an only child. I can't count the amount of times I want siblins.

I go to my room, and the first thing I do is check my phone. There's no new messages, or phone calls, or emails, or anything that might be from her. My heart sinks; it was stupid for me to have even got my hopes up.

Just like I always tell myself not to do, I open the camera app and look through all my pictures. Every single one is of me and her, and sometimes other people are there too. But to me, it was only her. I had them back to the day I got my first picture with her, at that coffee shop.

**Flashback:**

_"So anyways, Mitchie..." Shane continued. "What's your last name?" _

_ "Torres." _

_ "Cool. Doing anything tonight?"_

_ Alex cuts in before I can dig my grave deeper. "If she's not, then me and her are going to hang out." She puts an arm around my waist possesively. _

_ "Woah, Alex, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend." Shane puts his hands up in mock surrender. I step away from Alex and blush some more. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. _

_ "She...I'm...We're..." I stutter. _

_ "Not in a relationship, I gather." Justin saves me. "Well I haven't seen Alex bring anyone in here with her since that Harper girl, and I heard she moved away." _

_ "Yeah, she did. I still miss her." Alex looks a little sad for a moment, then bounces back. "You know Justin, it wouldn't hurt to have a girlfriend yourself." _

_ He just shakes his head. "I put on girl repelent every morning, or something. I don't know, but for some strange reason, I can't seem to ever get a girl to talk to me." _

_ "Become as hot as me and you might get the chance." Shane butts in, and flexes as if showing off muscles. _

_ Alex and I roll our eyes at the same time, and the boys start laughing. I've never had real friends before. Is this what it's like? _

_ "Here's your coffee." Another guy (how many guys worked at one coffee place?) came to the counter and handed us our drinks. "That will be five ninety two." _

_ Alex looked at me. "Got any cash?" _

_ I just stared at her." What?" _

_ "I brought you here, and now you expect me to pay for the coffee?" She set the cup down and rummaged around in her pockets. "Yep, I'm broke." _

_ "You ordered drinks and didn't have any money?" I managed. _

_ "I prefer to live in the moment." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. _

_ "I don't have any money, either!" By now I was hyperventalating. _

_ By now, Shane and Justin were practically rolling around on the floor laughing. Finally, Shane pulled some money out of his own pocket and put it in the register. _

_ "Thanks." I told him. _

_ "No problem. Believe it or not, Alex does this a lot." _

_ "A picture for the occasion?" Justin held up his phone. _

_ Alex grabbed my waist again and held me to her side before I could say anything. I held up my coffee cup and smiled at the camera. _

_ "Say, Alex is a moocher!" Shanes says from Justin's side. _

_ We all start laughing again, and Justin takes the picture. I gave him my number so he could send it to me, and Alex and I left. _

_ "Those are some crazy guys." I say. _

_ "Yes, but you've gotta love them." She elbows me in the side with the arm that's not holding the coffee. _

_ I sip the coffee and realize that I just had one of the best afternoons in my life with three practical strangers and an empty wallet. _

_ What next? _


	2. The Kitten with No Soul

**Present: **

I grab a battered cup from my dresser and trace the logo with my finger. Yes, it's the same one from the first day we actually talked. Yes, I'm crazy.

It's really hard, wondering if she's coming back or not. Sometimes, I tell myself not to get my hopes up. But most of the time I'm checking my phone as if I know a message will be there, a phone call, something to tell me what's she's thinking about.

I don't know where she's been for the last two weeks. I checked the attendence, she's been gone. I can't believe this is happening to me. What made her disappear off the face of the earth like that? I thought we were perfectly happy. We were holding hands, hugging, and everything. The only thing we hadn't done was kiss on the lips, and I was sort of hoping that we could get up to that.

Now I don't even know if I'm going to get another hello. Or worse; a goodbye.

But now that I think about it, I hate being ignored even more than being told a certain goodbye. At least then I didn't have to lay awake at night, thinking about what I would do if she said we couldn't go out anymore.

We had so many good times, what made her vanish?

**Flashback: **

_The next day, she went back to her usual was dissapointing, I had been hoping she would come over again and take me somewhere like yesterday. _

_ When her gaze met mine, she gestured for me to come over to her table. Maybe I would get to talk to her today. _

_ I made my way through the jungle, oh, sorry, cafeteria. She patted the seat next to her and grinned up at me. _

_ "Hey." She says. _

_ "Hi." I sit down, and she offers me a carrot._

_ "Want some?" _

_ "No thanks." I shake my head. _

_ "So, where do you want to go today?" _

_ "Huh?" I look up, confused. So we were going somewhere. _

_ "Where do you want to go?" She repeats slowly. _

_ "Um, I didn't mind talking to those boys yesterday." I admit. "We could go back to the coffee place." _

_ "Alright." She gets up and throws her food, tray and all away. Then she takes my hand and leads me to her car. Usually I would pull away, but I liked the feel of her palm against mine. It was almost reassuring. _

_ "Can I ask you something?" I ask when she opens the door for me, like yesterday. _

_ "Sure." She gets in herself and starts out of the parking lot. _

_ "Do you actually have money for coffee this time, because if you don't, I am _not _ordering." _

_ She laughs. It's a beautiful sound. "Yes, I have money." _

_ I eye her suspiciously. "Did you steal it." _

_ "No." She winks at me, and I'm not sure if that means she did steal it or she didn't. _

_ "Alex..." I start. _

_ "I didn't, I swear!" She puts her hands over her head. That mean there was nothing on the steering wheel. _

_ We swerve, and hit something. Alex brakes hard, and we both get out. _

_ The car is still on, but I don't care. We go around and there, in the middle of the road, is a bisycle tire. _

_ "Whew, I thought I had actually hit something that mattered." Alex wiped her brow. Suddenly, we heard a tiny mewling._

_ I peer closer at the tire. In between the many little bars is a small, orange kitten. _

_ "Oh. My. Gosh." I pick it up, and it paws at my shirt. It has startling blue eyes, and I scritch under it's chin. It purrs. _

_ "So I did hit something." Alex scratches the back of her head in a cute gesture that's in a lot of anime, a pink blush on her cheeks and an embarrased smile stretching her face. _

_ "I think it's okay." I check for a collar. "Aw, it's a stray." _

_ "Well, put it down. It might have aids." _

_ I stare at her. "Of all the diseases out there, and you say _aids_?!" _

_ She just shrugs. "It was the first thing that came to my mind." _

_ I shake my head. "Well I'm not putting it down. In fact, I'm going to keep it." _

_ Alex looks up at me, eyes wide. "You're parents will let you bring a stray kitten into your house without getting into big trouble?" _

_ "I have no siblings, or real friends. They'll be happy for me to have someone to talk to." _

_ "You can talk to me." She says quietly, almost so low I can't hear it. _

_ I feel a smile blossom up. "Thanks." _

_ Alex doesn't complain when I get into the car with the cat. "I'm going to call you... um.." I try to think of a name._

_ "Demon?" Alex suggests. _

_ I glare at her. "No." _

_ The rest of the trip is silent. Alex is focusing on the road, and I'm staring at my new pet, trying to think of a name. _

_ We make it to the coffee shop, and I take the cat inside with me. _

_ Justin is on shift again, and he spots it at once. He's see's my kitten immediately. "Hey, now there's three cuties!" _

_ Shane must've heard him say it, because he hurried to the front, flattening his hair and checking his armpits. He looks towards us, and his face falls. "Where's the third?" _

_ "It's the cat, genius." Justin elbows his friend, and I'm already laughing. _

_ "Ah." Shane looks at the cat, then widens his brown eyes dramatically. "Justin, hide!" _

_ "Why?" _

_ "It's a ginger. GINGER'S HAVE NO SOULS!" He crouches behind the counter so only his eyes are peeking out. My kitten just stares at him. _

_ "Oh, shut up Shane." Alex tells him. "Mitch is trying to name it. Why don't you help her?" _

_ "Right after you order." Justin reminds us. _

_ I hand my kitten to Shane. He holds it away from his body like it has a disease, but even he is not immune to the powers of cute. He brings it to his face and cuddles with it. I can't help but smile._

_ Alex opens her mouth to tell Justin what she wants, but he's already written her order down. He turns to me. "Are you getting the same thing you did yesterday?" _

_ "No. I like to change things up." I look up at the options. "I'll have a frappachino with a little vanilla cream." _

_ "Oh, look at that. She changed it. Living on the edge, huh Mitchie? Alex, shame on you. You're just a boring old cat lady." Shane teases. _

_ "Look who's holding the cat!" Alex shoots back._

_ Shane looks down and realizes that my kitten is still in his hands. He looks away from it, as if he's ashamed. I giggle. _

_ "Max, take this order." Justin gives the paper to the guy in the back; the same one from yesterday. _

_ "Yes master." The younger boy mumbles. He has rumpled up hair and a mischevious smile, he's obviously somewhat of a dork. Max goes to make the coffee, and Justin turns back to Shane. _

_ "Check if it's a boy or a girl." He says. _

_ "It's a girl." I cut in. "I checked on the way here." _

_ "You should call her Janealemitch." Shane decides, with a goofy smile. "She can be named after all of us." _

_ "All the other cats will make fun of her!" Justin whines, taking my cat from Shane and holding her close. "We need to name her something that will blow everyone's socks off. _

_ "We should call her Waves." Alex says. "Her eyes look like little pools of ocean tide coming in late at night." _

_ We all just stare at her. _

_ "That was the most poetic thing I have _ever _heard you say, Alex." Justin's eyes are as big as saucers. _

_ "Waves it is." I take the newly dubbed kitten away from Justin. "Welcome to your new family." _

**Present: **

I wonder if Alex remembers all those days, and if she even cares. Cares that I'm left here alone, wondering what happened to our relationship. We were _perfect_. I love her, she loves me, bada bing bada boom, we're meant for eachother.

At least, isn't that the way it's supposed to be?


	3. A Text Message and a Broken Heart

**Present: **

I'm not feeling very well this morning. Mom felt my forehead before she and Dad left for work, and she said I had a fever, and that I should stay home from school.

For some reason, I wanted to go. Today was our two year annversary. She wouldn't miss school today, she was always one to freak out about this kind of thing and bombard me with flowers and chocolates and coffee until I was so pampered I couldn't even breathe. Last year we had an awesome party and everyone came over and totally partied. I remembered our 'month anniversary...' That was an interesting day.

**Flashback: **

_I don't know why, but today felt special to me. It was officially one month of getting to talk to Alex, and not just stare at her from across a room. I didn't understand it, but I felt like it should be something special, so I packed a rose in my bag, along with a craft I had worked really hard on. It was a minature coffee cup I made out of money, but it was put together with oragami, so she could take it apart and use it. It was kind of like an inside joke, and I hoped she would get it. _

_ I hadn't even taken two steps into the cafeteria before she appeared in a blur, took my hand and dragged me towards the doors. Like every day, she opened the car door for me and I was shoved in. _

_ She got in on the other side and pulled out of the driveway fast as a bullet; before I could even blink. Luckily, I had taken my backpack off and swung it by my feet. Otherwise Waves might've gotten hurt. _

_ Yes, I was carrying her around in my backpack. _

_ I was completely in love with that cat. Not in a sexual way, but in a friendly way, for those who are sick minded and thought that I was committing beastiality. _

_ I zip open the front pocket and take my kitten out. She purrs at my touch, and I smile. _

_ "That cat is so spoiled." Alex whines, taking a really sharp right turn so that I lean hard onto the car door. _

_ "Psh, whatever." I say, stroking said pet. "Are we going to the coffee shop?" _

_ "Not today." _

_ She takes another hard right and I hold Waves closer to my chest so she is not effected by the terrible driving. "Then where _are _we going?!" _

_ "Secret. You do remember what today is, right?" _

_ "Other then our one month anniversary?" The words are out before I can stop them. Curses, what if that makes me seem like I like her as more than a friend? I only like her as a friend, I'm not gay!_

_ Alex nods, satisfied. "Yes, it is our one month anniversary." _

_ We finally pull into this huge parking lot. _

_ I reach into my backpack and gulp, thinking now or never. Alex's eyes widen when I pull out her gifts. _

_ "Here." I say shyly, handing her the rose and coffee cup. _

_ "Oh Mitch." She puts the on the dashboard so she can hug me, but she's careful not to crush Waves. "It's perfect." _

_ I smile. "Really?" _

_ "Really. Now let me show you what I got you." _

_ There's a warehouse looking building ahead, and Alex helps me out of the car before dragging me and Waves to it. _

_ The doors are shoved aside and I'm pushed into this huge space. Well, it would be huge if it wasn't packed with people. Music was booming really loudly, an there were balloons everywhere A giant banner strectched from one side to the other, and it spelled out: _

_ 'THANKS FOR BEING MY FRIEND FOR ONE WHOLE MONTH!' _

_ I gaped, not believing that she had done this. _

_ "Congratulations!" Everyone around me yelled. "You have survived Alex's friendship for ONE. WHOLE. MONTH!" _

_ "Hey! That wasn't planned!" Alex shouts over the noise, but she's grinning anyways. She turns to me. "Suprise." _

_ I'm totally speechless. I have a rose and a twenty dollar bill folded into a coffee cup. She gave me a huge party. _

_ Justin and Shane edged their way through the crowd. Okay, I admit it. I have developed a small crush on that Shane guy. He's just so... dorky, but funny. _

_ "Hey girls." Justin waves. "Hey Mitchie, I got you this bumper sticker!" _

_ I looked at the words printed across the slip of paper. _

_ 'I'M FRIENDS WITH SATAN' _

_ "Oh, ha ha, Justin. Very funny." Alex sticks her tongue out at him. _

_ I laugh. "It's very funny, actually Alex. Thanks Justin." I take the sticker, fold it, and put it in my pocket. _

_ "Aw, is that my little ginger?" Shane coos at Waves, and I let him take her from my arms. It's his nickname for her. _

_ "Who else would it be?" Alex mocks. She's so mean, but caring at the same time. It's a really rare quality you can find in few. _

_ "Oh, shut up." Shane cuddles with my kitten. I can't help but think that his words and his actions are completely opposite. _

_ "I'm going to go introduce Mitch to some people. Dance with some girls, and try not to look like nerds." Alex shouts over the music at the two boys. She then leads me away. _

_ "Hey, what about Waves?!" I protest. _

_ "She'll be fine with Shane." Alex promises. I think about that for a second, and realize that she's right. _

_ Alex take me over to a tall girl with wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pretty smile. "This is Taylor Swift. Taylor, meet Mitch." _

_ "Mitchie." _

_ "Whatever." _

_ Taylor smiles and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you." _

_ "Nice to meet you too." _

_ "How are you enjoying the party?" She holds up a glass that holds a clearish brown liquid. Is that beer? Alex wanders off to go talk to some other guy. _

_ "It's great!" I shout. _

_ "Took Alex a while to get everyone here! She really likes you!" She yells. _

_ "How do you know?" Okay, the shouting was getting old. Someone needed to turn the music down. _

_ "I can tell." _

_ "How?" _

_ "I dated her once!" Taylor gestures widly, and some of the liquid slops onto the floor. _

_ "What?!" I heard her, I just didn't believe her. I thought Shane and Justin were kidding around about Alex having a girlfriend. _

_ "Me and her had a thing for a couple years!" She was being serious. _

_ "What happened?" I swear I'm going deaf. _

_ "I moved on to bigger and better things." She grinned. "Alex was too much of a handful. But she seems to like you!" _

_ "As in, like a friend?" _

_ Taylor laughs as if I'm making a joke. "Good one. I'm going to go talk to Nate, but it was nice seeing you!" _

_ She disappears in the crowd and I'm left standing here, shell shocked. Sure, it felt nice when she held my hand or hugged me, but I always thought of it as a friendly gesture. Then I was supposed to believe it was her hitting on me? Mitchie Torres? _

_ The music gets slow, and everyone starts pairing up. I see Alex coming towards me, and I panic. I love her, but as a friend. Did she think i liked her more than that? _

_ I attempt to lose her in the see of dancing boys and girls. I look back, and I run into someone. It's Shane, thank goodness. He has Waves in his arms and he looks a bit lost._

_ "Hey." He says. "Where are you going?" _

_ "Nowhere." I pant, checking behind me to see if she's close behind. _

_ "Wanna dance?" _

_ I grin. "Sure." _

_ He puts the hand not holding Waves on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders. We rock to the music, and I let myself forget everything in the moment. _

_ "I really like you, Mitchie." He mumbles in my ear._

_ My heart skips a beat. "I really like you, too." _

_ He leans back and I stare into his eyes. And then his lips are on mine, and I'm floating away..._

_ "Mitchie. Mitchie!" Alex pulls me away from him, and for once in my life I'm mad at her. _

_ "Why did you do that?!" I practically shreik at her._

_ "Hey, it's okay Mitchie." Shane puts his arm on my shoulder. _

_ "I just wanted to know if you'd dance with me." Alex looks hurt, but quickly covers it up with an expressionless look that doesn't suit her. "I guess I'll go find someone else." She starts away._

_ "Wait." I grab her hand, and she turns back towards me_. _"I'll dance with you." _

_ She grins. _

_ "I guess I have to go find Justin." Shane grumbles, and I can't help but laugh. _

_ Alex leads me away from him and Waves. This was a long song!_

_ We were soon in the position Shane and I had been in, and things felt kind of akward for me. What if Taylor was right, and she liked me as a girlfriend? What would happen if she decided to ask me out? What would I say? _

_ Okay, I mentally told myself. Settle down. It's not the end of the world. _

_ But, my mind said back, you mean it's not THE END OF MY SEXUALITY AS I KNOW IT?!_

_ No, I answered firmly. It's not. _

_ "Mitch? Hello, are you in there?" Alex is talking to me. _

_ "I'm here." I answer. _

_ "Good. I have something to tell you." I gulp. _

_ "What?" I dare ask. _

_ "I'm bisexual." She admits. My shoulders relax. _

_ "Okay." _

_ She looks suprised. "You don't mind?" _

_ "Not a bit." I was so relieved that was her big confession. I hang my head down to look at her feet, embarrassed at what I thought it was._

_ "Well in that case..." She doesn't finish her sentence. I look up, and then she's pressing her mouth against mine in a feathery kiss. _

_ For some idiotic reason, I don't pull away. I just go with it. And when she pulls back, I don't know what she's sees in my eyes. But whatever it is, it makes her go quiet. _

_ "Can I introduce you to some other people?" She asks. _

_ "Of course." I say. _

_ She drags me towards another girl and taps her on the shoulder, interupting her conversation with a nerdy looking boy who's a little taller than her. She turns around and see's me. At once she grins. _

_ "This must be the famous Mitchie Torres." She smiles wider. "Alex has told me a lot about you."_

_ "There's a lot to say." Alex defends herself. _

_ "True. I'm a network of different emotions and thoughts." I say, sticking my nose in the air. _

_ "Well, mostly it's about how pretty your hair looks when it's in the sunlight, but..." The girl's eyes twinkle. "I guess we were goign to get to that part." _

_ "She's just kidding." Alex reassures me, as I blush bright red. "Mitch, this is Miley Cyrus." _

_ "Hi!" I smile, then see Shane waving me over. "Hey, Alex? I'll be right with you, I have to go to the bathroom." _

_ I don't know what made me lie, but something about the way she pulled me away from Shane's lips made me wonder... _

_ As I walk towards Shane, I could hear Alex's and Miley's conversation fading away behind me. _

_ "...really is as hot as you say she is." Miley is saying. "I might even go for her myself." _

_ Alex laughs. "Good luck with that. She's straight." _

_ "I have my ways of bending that line." Miley fluttered her eyelashes. _

_ "Too bad I never went for any of that crap." Alex nudges Miley with her elbow, and the two fall over laughing. _

_ I shake my head and walk to Shane. _

_ "Hi!" I yell._

_ "Can we talk outside!" He shouts back. _

_ I nod so I don't have to strain any of my throat muscles, and we go out the doors and into the fresh air. The sun is setting, dang, what time is it?_

_ "Alex had your parents excuse your absence." Shane saw the look on my face. "Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you want." _

_ We sit down on the sidewalk and I just stare at the sky, waiting for him to start talking. _

_ "So..." He clears his throat. "Remember that dance?" _

_ "Huh? What dance? Ididn'tdanceanydance!" I say in a jumble of words, thinking he's referencing the dance where Alex kissed me. _

_ "Um, our dance?" He looked at me a little strange. _

_ "Oh, yeah, that dance. IrememberthatdanceIthoughtyouweretalkingaboutadiff erentdancesorrycontinue." Once again, I blur all my words together. I really need to stop doing that when I'm nervous. _

_ "Anyways..." He raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything about my weird behavior. "I was hoping..." He cleared his throat again. "Mitchie, will you go out with me?" _

_ My heart soars, and just for a second, I wondered what that would do to Alex and mine's friendship. Then I'm back on Cloud Nine. "Yes. Yes I will go out with you." _

_ He grins, then leans over to kiss me again. "Can't wait to tell everyone." He murmers. _

_ "Yeah." I wince internally, thinking of Alex hearing it from him. "But I get to tell Alex, okay?" _

_ "Deal." _

**Present: **

I had really fallen for Shane. If I had known how much closer I would get to Alex, and how gay I was myself, I would've freaked out back then. I think it was better that it came on gradually, even if it almost ruined my chances with her...

**Flashback:**

** "**_You did _what_?!" It was the day after the one month anniversary, and we were sitting in the car about to go to the coffee shop like ever lunch period. Waves was on my lap, and I had just told Alex I was dating Shane. _

_ "I told Shane I would go out with him." _

_ "But...he's so... he... I..." _

_ "But what?" _

_ "But he's so not your type." She blurts. For once she's the one embarrassed. _

_ "What do you mean? He's dorky, sweet, and funny." I couldn't believe she wasn't approving. She was the one who introduced me to him in the first place!_

_ She shook her head wildly, so her hair went everywhere. "He just goes after looks." _

_ "But he's so much more than that!" I argue. _

_ "I've known him longer." _

_ "Well, I don't care. We're going out, and I like him." I turned so I was facing front, arms crossed and Waves meowing at the sudden movement. _

_ "Just warning you, he's a heartbreaker." She started the car and we drove in silence. Instead of going to the coffee shop, we pulled into some weird gas station. _

_ I gave her a quesitoning look, but when she didn't offer an explanation, I didn't ask for one. We went into the place and got the drinks, but it didn't taste nearly as good. _

**Present:**

Now that I think about it, Alex had always been a very jealous and possessive girl, even when I wasn't dating her. I would so much as glance at another guy and she would think I was going to marry him the next day. It drove me nuts, but it was kind of sweet at the same time, in a way.

I guess it would make sense, then, when she decided to try to get the green monster out of me.

**Flashback: **

_Me and Shane were holding hands, strolling down the street with Alex on my left, and Miley on _her _left. We weren't saying anything, when Alex grabbed Miley's hand and announced they were dating. _

_ At first I thought it was a joke, but Alex reassured me it was true. They were dating. _

_ Shane just laughed, but I felt a small twitch in my gut. _

_ The rest of the walk, I kept thinking about how annoying Miley's laugh was, and how overly sized her front teeth were. Alex would look at her with such adoration, and for some reason that really got on my nerves. _

_ By the time we were done with the small friendly trip, I was ready to rip her little country girl head right off those way to fat shoulders. I mean, c'mon, what did Alex see in that hillbilly?!_

_ Shane kissed me goodbye and drove off, but I was too angry to think much of it. I marched up to my bedroom and ranted to Waves for hours about how Miley was so horrible and ugly and should've never even gone near Alex. _

_ The next day at school, Alex brought Miley along on our coffee trip. But, I noticed, she didn't open the door for her. And I was still the one in the passenger seat, Miley was sitting in the back seat. But I was still mad at Miley for coming, and even madder at Alex for inviting her. _

_ I was so steamed, I forgot to change my coffee order and asked for the same thing I had the day before. _

_ Shane noticed something was wrong immediately. He gave the order to Max, came around to where I was, and gave me a hug. _

_ "What's wrong?" He whispered into my hair. _

_ "Miley. Isn't she the most awful thing to walk the earth?" I ask. _

_ He pulls back, completely put off. "What? I thought you liked Miley?"_

_ I can almost feel my eyes turn to flames. "Are you kidding? She's unattractive and annoying and she talks way to much and..." _

_ He cuts me off by pressing a finger to my lips. Suprisingly, the gesture works, and I cool off a bit. "Sorry." I mumble. _

_ "I don't know what's up with you, Mitchie." He says. "You seem like the gentle type who wouldn't even insult Justin Beiber." _

_ "I know." I sighed. "I don't know what's up with me, either." _

**Present: **

I have to smile when I think about it, because I found out later that not everything had been what it seemed. It's funny how lies can make you see the truth.

I twisted my blanket in my hands, and took another sip of cool water. My phone went off, I checked the message inbox slowly. Sure it was a text from Shane, or Justin, or Miley, or Taylor, or anyone who is not Alex.

But Alex Russo's name popped up. The message read,

'Happy Anniversary.'

That was it. After two weeks of silence, and I get two words on our two year anniversary? You would think she would at least leave a rose on my door or throw rocks at my window or something romantic.

Instead I get a text message and a broken heart.


	4. Miley, Max, and My Heart

**Present: **

Well, today I am most certainly going to school. Staying home gave me too much time to think. Lately, I've been trying to avoid that.

Breakfast is a small bowl of cereal and some Cream Soda, the same brand that had been at my anniversary. When I had accused Alex of bringing alchohol, she just laughed and explained that it had only been her favorite brand of cream soda. Ever since then, it's been my favorite drink of all time, besides a good cup of coffee whipped up by Max.

I pull my backpack on, and something flutters to the floor from an open pocket. It's a sketched heart with 'M.T + A.R' in the middle.

A tear dropped onto the paper, but then I crumple it up and throw it away. I don't need anymore reminders that my relationship is crashing down around me, for a reason I didn't even know about.

I really hate high school.

Nevertheless, I get in my car, put my backpack at my feet, and drive to my normal parking spot at High School. I pass a familiar looking car in one of the slots, and it makes me push on the brakes so hard, I feel my stomach lurch.

I peer closely at the car, wondering if it's a mirage or something. No. The car is Alex's. She's at school.

I pull into my own slot in a hurry and get out, putting my backpack on and locking my car at the same time. My strides are fast and long to get into the high school, and on my way in, I run into Miley.

"Hey, girl." She greets. "What's the rush?"

"Looking for someone." I huff, wishing she would move so I could go past her.

"Ah." I look at her closely. It looks like someone with dark, cherry red lipstick has kissed her on the mouth, and then the cheek.

Alex wears lipstick like that.

"Hey, have you been kissing someone lately?" I ask, incredulous.

She goes red, then moves past me and finally turns into the girls bathroom, probably to wash the evidence off.

What was that all about?

It couldn't be Alex was cheating on me... not after her and Miley's last 'relationship...'

**Flashback:**

_A couple weeks after I had told Shane about how much I hated Miley, I learned she was having a birthday party that I was invited to. I really didn't want to go, but I knew Alex was going, so it was obvious either I would go or she would force me to. She's very controlling like that. _

_ The day before the event, Alex told me that if I didn't go with her, she would never talk to me again. Well, after that small hint that she wanted me to go, it wasn't really an option not to. So I did. _

_ I saw Shane and Taylor, but no Justin. Suprised, I asked Alex about this. She waved her hand. "He's not much of a party person." _

_ "He went to the party you threw for me." _

_ "I can be very persuasive." _

_ Talk about it. _

_ We make our way to the birthday girl. "Well, I'm going to go say hello to my girlfriend. See ya!" _

_ She let's go of my hand and disappears into Miley's mouth. I close my eyes. Talk about rated M material. Couldn't they save that when they're in a room or something. No, because if I ever heard about them alone in a room together doing things like that, Miley would wake up to find she would never have children. I would find a way._

_ I look around for someone I know, but I can't find Shane. Out of the corner of my eye is Taylor, so I decide I might as well talk to her, seens how she's the only other person I can say I have some sort of friendship with. Besides, she looks pretty lonely herself. _

_ I make my way towards her. She spots me and smiles. "Hey." I greet her._

_ "Hi! It's cool that Miley's now 18, isn't it?" Turns out Taylor has known Miley for a long time. _

_ "Yeah." I grit my teeth, trying to fight the oncoming vomit of insults and hate towards the birthday girl. "Really cool."_

_ "So, you and Alex got it on yet, if you know what I mean." She winks at me, and I just shake my head. _

_ "I'm straight, I tell you." _

_ "Every time." She takes a sip of punch. "And every time I don't believe you." _

_ I shake my head, but honestly, I'm wondering that myself. Lately, I've been enjoying Alex's hugs, smiles, and hand in my own a lot more than I should be, especially if I only consider her my friend. _

_ I glance at Alex, and she's still eating Miley's face off. I turn back to Taylor with such a disgusted face, she laughed. "You've got the hots for her, admit it."_

_ "I don't much like to lie." _

_ "Well then stop telling yourself you're straight. Lying is unhealthy." _

_ "I'm not lying." But the words were empty, and we both knew it. I sighed. "Besides, she's in a relationship with Miley, if it wasn't obvious enough for you." I gesture to the two making out._

_ "You know she's only doing that to make you jealous." Taylor's blue eyes were very piercing when she was being serious. "She wants you to see that you like her by becomign jealous of Miley." _

_ "That's stupid..." I mutter, even though I know that it worked. "Plus, I'm in a relationship with Shane."_

_ "Shane really likes you." She admits. "But not as much as Alex. And Shane? He'll get over it in a week. If you never go for Alex, you'll spend the rest of your life thinking 'what if.'" _

_ I know she's right, and I hate it. _

_ I know Alex was right, and I hate it. _

_ And I know Miley isn't that bad, and I hate that the most of all. _

_ "I can't stand it when other people know more than me." I tell Taylor. _

_ "Look, I am the master in the love department. I have had my heart broken so many times, I'm pretty sure I've got pieces missing. So listen to me. Alex likes you, and I can tell you like her back, Shane or no Shane." _

_ My thoughts are going a million miles an hour. Me with a girlfriend? Me, breaking up with the cutest guy in town? Me, going out with _Alex Russo_?! It just doesn't even seem humanely possible. _

_ "Just go talk to her about it." _

_ I nod. "Alright." _

_ Everyone is in party mode now. The music is turned up to the max, and there's limbs flying everywhere in everyone's attempt to be the craziest dancer. _

_ By some miracle, I make it to Alex and Miley without interference. They're smiling and talking, but I can't see love in either of their eyes. Maybe it was because the lights were dimmed really low. _

_ "Alex!" I scream at her. "Can we talk?!" _

_ She whispers something to Miley, though I don't see how she could've heard it. Then she takes me by the hand and leads me upstairs to a girl's room. She turns on the light, and I just have to glance around to tell it's Miley's. _

_ Alex sits on the bed beside me. The music is booming downstairs, but it's much quieter up here, with the floor between us and the party. "What do you want to talk about?" _

_ "Break up with Miley." I blurt suddenly. _

_ Her eyebrows go higher than Mt. Everest. "Excuse me?" _

_ "Break. Up. With. Miley." I repeat the words slowly this time. _

_ "Why?" _

_ "Just...I...It's..." I can't seem to form a full sentence with her sitting right next to me, hand over mine and brown eyes searching into my own. _

_ "I'll break up with her." She says. "It's no big deal." _

_ Now it's my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Really?" _

_ "Really. I don't really like her, and she never gets attatched. She just goes for looks. I doubt she even cares; the only thing she'll miss is my lips." She winks at me. "I'm a pretty good kisser." _

_ Okay, is it just me, or did it just get _really _hot in here. "Er, okay." _

_ "What, don't you agree?" Alex smirks. She knows the effect she's having on me, and is loving every second of it, I just know it. _

_ "Yeah, sure, I agree." I gulp. _

_ "You don't sound to sure." She leans in close. "Need an example?" _

_ Okay, now she really is going for it. Her lips are a hairs length away from my own. Three quarters of me are waiting in agony for the kiss, but the other quarter knows what's right. _

_ I stand up abruptly, startling her and almost sending her toppling off the bed. "I'm going to go get some punch, and leave. I need to have a talk with someone." _

_ She looks a little disappointed, but I don't stick around to see what she has to say about it. I'm out of there._

**Present:**

I know that Miley's only in it for looks, so why would she be all blushing about kissing someone. Usually she was a 'use 'em and lose 'em' kind of girl. This didn't make any sense.

The fact that the lipstick on Miley looked exactly like Alex's was really freaking me out, too. She wouldn't go making out with Miley, would she? We hadn't kissed yet, besides those other times when I wasn't even sure what I was feeling. Did she need some kind of release, and used Miley for it?

I mentally slapped myself on my way to first period. I needed to stop worrying about Alex and focus on what was important right now, which was schoolwork.

Unfortunately, I was on the edge the first four periods, wondering if she would be at lunch, and if I was going to find her and Miley making out in some corner. Why would she do this to me?

The bell rang, and I was out of class faster than the teacher could say 'Dismissed.' The hallways were full of kids, but I knew which class she would be heading from. It was across the school, and of course we didn't have any classes together. Fate really hated me.

I pretty much run to the cafeteria and settle myself on the south wall much faster than usual. I glanced at the clock, and waited anxiously.

The thing about waiting anxiously, is that you are waiting, and you're anxious. Two things I can't stand being. It kind of sucked, leaning here, watching an empty table and praying the usual occupant would arive.

Every second that ticked away was a minute. Every minute was an hour, and my thoughts were going faster than the speed of light, which did not help the matters.

Then, my day was made. Alex Russo sauntered up to her table and sat down. She glanced up at me, and my heart soared.

But then, instead of smiling, she seemed to frown. Her frown turned into a deeper frown, and then she got up as if to make a run for it.

Yeah, like I would let that happen.

I ran over to her and grabbed her arm. She had already thrown her food away, even though she had just got it, and was headed to the school doors, obviously trying to make it to the car.

"Alex." I said.

She didn't say a word. I noticed she was wearing her normal lipstick, and it struck me that I was completely right; the color exactly matched the one that was on Miley.

"_Alex_." I said her name more insistently this time.

She walked out into the parking lot, then got into her car, me hot on her heels. Before she could start it, I was in the passenger seat. Today was the first time ever I had to open the car door for myself. Not to sound like a princess, but with Alex around, it felt kind of weird.

"Get out." Her voice was raspy, and when I looked closer, it looked like there were tears in the corners of those chocolate brown eyes.

"No. Alex, _we need to talk_."

That was all it took for the dam to break. She was sobbing all over the dashboard, and I sat there, completely taken aback.

There was one person I had _never _seen cry.

That was Alex. Even when I had completely broken her heart by going out with Shane, she didn't cry. But now, she was a mess.

"Alex, what's going on?"

"Max...pills...my fault..." She gasped while still crying.

"Hey, settle down. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on, and why you haven't been talking to me.

I rub her back in circles, murmering things like 'you'll be okay' or 'everything is fine.' Finally, she calms down enough to talk. She turns to me, and I see brokeness in her eyes.

"Do you remember when I went home early around two weeks ago?" She starts with a question.

"Yes."

"Well, that was my parents calling me home. When I got there, they told me...they told me..." I could see her fight back more tears. "They told me Max committed suicide. In the note, he said that he hadn't been getting enough attention, he didn't feel like he meant anything to anyone. Mitchie, I should've been there for him as a big sister. I let him down."

"Isn't Max the guy who works at the coffee shop?" Was all I could say.

"He's also my little brother. He was only fifteen."

All I can do is gape. Alex never really talked much about her home life, all I knew was that she had a brother and two parents who weren't divorced, and were happy together, but didn't pay much attention to Alex unless she did something bad. Henceforth her knack for getting into mischeif. At her house, it was her only way to get attention.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." I say, but it doesn't feel like enough.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone." She sobs. "It hurt too much. I needed something to erase the pain."

This wasn't going to be good. "Alex, what did you do."

I can literally see the crack in her heart get bigger. "Mitchie...It was Miley, she offered and I..."

The pieces come together. Miley, Max, and my heart...

She had used Miley as an outlet. She had let temptation win over her, and take over her, till I didn't matter. But now I mattered. Of course I mattered, there was no Miley in sight with her plush lips and pretty eyes.

I get out of the car and slam the door. This time she's the one running after me, but when she grabs at my arm, I yank it away, leaving her standing in the middle of the parking lot while I make it to my car.

"Look, I made a mistake!" She yells after me.

I back out of the slot angrily and go the opposite direction. How could she do this to me? She always got so jealous, and then it turns out she goes to school to make out with one of my friends, leaving obvious evidence, and then wants me to forgive her for it just like that?

No.

I thought she had broken my heart before. But betrayal is like a hammer, nailing different nails in every part of you until you can't help but cry. The pain is too much, and you know you can't end it, so you just have to endure.

In a moment of weakness.

I didn't realize it, but I was singing under my breath, changing some of the lyrics to a song I hadn't heard in a while.

_It was a moment of weakness, and you, said, yes. _

_Should've said no, shoud've stayed home, should've thought twice before you let it all go. Should've know the word, that what you did to her would get back to me. _

_ Well, I should've been there in the back of your mind. Shouldn't be asking yourself why. Shouldn't be begging for forgiveness in the street. _

_ Yeah, you should've said no, baby and you might still have me. _

The tears were falling, but I made it home. Mom and Dad were still at work, but I knew they'd be disappointed when I told them I had come home early. I would probably just pretend that I was sick.

I was sick, it just wasn't physical. This disease was spreading rapidly through my whole being, shutting down every happiness mechanism and making the world's color drain away.

Alex... had she really been worth it after all?

**Flashback: **

_Shane and I were laughing on my backsteps, looking up at the stars. If we hadn't already kissed, this would've been the perfect time for a first one. The sky was clear, the air was frigid but refreshing, and his brown eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. _

_ Too bad I had no feelings for him whatsoever, and instead of this being a romantic night, I knew it would turn out badly. _

_ "Shane?" He tightened his grip on my hand to let me know he heard me, but backed it up with words. _

_ "Yes?" _

_ "I don't think we should go out anymore." _

_ He let go of my hand abruptly. "Why not?" His eyes were full of concern, and I felt both happy and miserable as I realized he really did care for me._

_ "I... I..." C'mon, spit it out Torres! I could hear Alex's voice yelling at me in my head. I summoned all my courage. "I have developed feelings for someone else." _

_ He looked away from me, and couldn't meet my gaze. "If that's how you feel." _

_ We sit there in silence, and five minutes later he gets up and makes some excuse about how he has to leave. How cliche. _

_ I let him go without complaint. Breaking up with him hurt me a lot, but I knew it wasn't right to lead him on like that. He could find someone else like me, but there was only one Alex Russo, and I meant to have her. _

**Present:**

I bet Alex didn't go nearly through as much pain as Miley. She probably just texted her a little 'Dumped' thing and Miley probably read it and shrugged. They were just using eachother, so what was the big deal?

I can't believe this, but right now it feels like Alex used me too. And it's not a 'who cares' kind of attitude. It's a 'why didn't she care' kind of attitude, and it hurts. It hurts so much.

Don't get me wrong, I feel really bad about Max, especially the fact that we were dating two years and I didn't know the goofball in the back making my coffee was her brother. Alex really wasn't a good sister if I could've caught on. If I had a sibling I would be back there laughing at him, not pretending they didn't exist.

You don't mean that, my heart whispers. You don't think she was a terrible sister.

"No." I say aloud, honestly. "I don't."

But this was something I didn't think I could live down. I mean, if she needed to kiss someone, why hadn't it been me? Why Miley? Was she a better kisser?

Every thought only made me feel even more awful, till I was drowning in it all.

I knew one thing for sure. I would never forgive Miley for going along with it, and I was definately breaking up with Alex, mistake or no.

She should've said no.


	5. Bleeding Pain

**(A/N Just saw an update with my name in it for Accepting facts... yay me! Yeah, I have a twitter I just started... so yeah. Um... KnewitwouldETW. I'm using it now, so please follow me, I would really appreciate it. Thanks) And the author who did accepting facts forgot to mention everyhelloendsWAG, they have one too. Follow them.**

**Present:**

I lay here, staring at the ceiling to my room, thinking. My phone has rang at least a million times, but I never answer. I know it's cruel, but she hadn't answered me at all in two weeks so I guess now she knows how it feels.

The fact that I had run out on her while she was struggling with Max's suicide made me feel even worse. My hands were twitching to pick up my phone and make up with her, but I stopped them. The fact was, the only time I would text her was to break up with her, I was still trying to get myself to do it. Heck, I couldn't even bear to _think _about it. Not after all we've been through.

**Flashback:**

_The day after I broke up with Shane, we went to the coffee shop as usual. I found out Justin and Shane were college students who worked during their lunch hours and free periods to pay for school, and Alex knew them because... I never really found out. _

_ Shane had bounced back even faster than Taylor had promised. Suprisingly, he was acting his normal dorky self, and it was kind of reassuring to see him being so goofy. Waves was back at my house because this morning Mom and Dad told me I had to stop taking her to school._

_ Alex was holding my hand and laughing at something Justin had said. I sipped my iced frappe with my free hand and smiled at the way Alex's hair swung back and forth and her eyes squeezed shut as she laughed. _

_ "So I heard you two broke up last night." Justin says. Alex straightens up and looks at both of us unbelievingly. _

_ "Yeah." I clear my throat, nervously. What would they say?_

_ "That's too bad." Justin shrugs. "You guys were cute together."_

_ Yeah, cute. Not meant to be, but cute. Hmph. _

_ Shane hasn't said a word during this conversation and I'm kind of glad. Who knows what he's thinking when it comes to this. I have no idea. _

_ "I think she could do better." Alex notes, then nudges me gently with her elbow as if hinting something. _

_ Shane glared at her, then looked down so his hair covered his eyes, and I couldn't see his expression. He obviously wasn't completely over me, but the high and mighty master of romance had promised a week, so I would wait for then. _

_ I felt really bad about dumping him and feeling no remorse afterwards. I only felt sad because I knew it had hurt his feelings, I hadn't felt bad for him at all, and it stung. Well, I had obviously made the right choice in breaking up with him. No point leading him on. _

_ "Anyways, let's change the subject." Thank you Justin!_

_ "How's Waves? I noticed she's not with you today. Is she sick?" Shane asks me, and I can see the concern in his eyes. _

_ "Fine. Mom and Dad got sick of me carrying her around in a backpack, and Dad said he'd go home during his lunch break to let her out."_

_ "Let her out? Why?"_

_ I shrug. "It's what he said. I think he wants to let her stretch her legs or something."_

_ Alex shakes her head. "Spoiled cat." _

_ I sigh, sick of defending the kitten that she herself named. _

_ "She's not as spoiled as you. Look at the girl you're holding hands with!" Justin teases. _

_ Shane turns around and punches Justin in the face. _

_ It takes five seconds for the reality to kick in. Holy Cow, Shane just punched Justin in the face! _

_ Alex runs over and gets behind the counter to help Justin up. I follow, and stand in front of Shane as if I could hold him back from Justin, which I couldn't. _

_ "Hey!" Justin says indignantly, holding a hand over his left eye. "What was that for."_

_ Shane goes from angry to sheepish in the matter of two seconds. "Um, sorry?"_

_ "Jealous much?" Alex asks, grabbing my hand again. _

_ I see Shane clench his fists till his knuckles go white. "No."_

_ "Alex, stop." I warn her, getting scared. Shane's got muscles I don't think she wants to mess with, plus I don't think it was very nice of her to mess with his feelings. _

_ She looks at me, and nods. "Alright."_

_ We go back around the corner. I thought we were going to stick around a bit longer, but instead, we leave. Alex tosses a quick goodbye over her shoulder as she pushes through the doors and takes me to her car. _

_ She openes the car door for me, as usual, and then gets in herself. _

_ "We still have thirty minutes of lunch break left." I remind her. _

_ "I want to check on Waves." She admits as we pull out of the parking lot "Kittens have a knack for running off."_

_ That worries me immediately. What if she's right? What if something happened to Waves? _

_ I give her directions to my house and we pull in. Then I'm running to the building and checking everywhere. _

_ "Waves!" I call. "Waves!" _

_ I see a note on the table, and, filled with dread, I read it. _

Dear Mitchie,

If you are reading this, you are home from school and you are looking for your cat. Well, about her. When I let her out, she took off like a shot. I ran after her, but I couldn't find her. She's lost. I'm really sorry, we'll talk about this further when I get home. Love, Dad.

_I start crying, and, wordlessly, I hand the note to Alex. Her face goes pale as she reads it, and I hear her curse under her breath. _

_ "We gotta go find her." She says between clenched teeth. Either she's mad at my dad or trying not to cry. Either way, I agree with her. _

_ I go out the door and run through the streets, calling out my kittens name. No luck. _

_ Alex somehow catches up to me and puts her arms around me, letting me sob into her shoulder. _

_ "I think we are going to be late for school." She murmers in my ear. _

_ I let her lead me to her car, and I try to dry my eyes and stop sniffling. Just because I'm 16 doesn't mean I'm not vulnerable. _

**Present:**

That day had been one of the worst in my life. When something that special to you disappears, and you have no idea if it's still alive or already dead, it's feels like something's ripping you in two. You're curious, but you aren't. You want to know, but at the same time you don't.

Alex had even came to the small funeral I had for her, and so did Shane and Justin. It's a very significant day in mine and Alex's history.

**Flashback:**

_I stifled back tears as I lower a small rock into a hole with the word "Waves" printed on it with black Sharpie. Yeah, I know, real professional. But it was special to me that this was done. I pretty much presumed her as dead, so this funeral was my way of acknowlegding it. _

_ The dirt is pressed over the hole and I step back. Shane and Justin are behind me, in their best suits, and I'm in a black dress. Not the best thing to be digging holes in, but I didn't care at the moment. _

_ We all stand in silence, and Alex steps up to the grave in a black dress of her own. She looks very beautiful, but when do I ever think otherwise?_

_ "Waves Toress, known lovingly to some as 'Lil Ginger, will alwasy be present in our memories." She starts solemnly. "Though we knew not her age, nor her family, or even where she came from, she brightened all of our lives. We loved her like family, because she was a part of our family, and will always be a part of our family and our hearts. I wish I could say that she shall rest in peace, but her future is veiled, and fate has decided to let her be lost into the world, perhaps never to be seen again. So maybe, someday we will understand this path fate has chosen for her. But until then..." _

_ Justin's shoulders are shaking as he silently cries. The only evidence of Shane's sobs are the tears running quietly down his cheeks; otherwise there is no movement. I want to reach out and hug them both, but my body is shut down and I can only watch as Alex's lips form words that are lost in the air and never make it to my ears. The world is mute, colorless, and dark. My little kitten is gone._

_ After this, we go and get coffee in honor of her memory at the coffee shop. It's strange, being here without Justin and Shane on shift. The drink doesn't look as tasty as it does when Max makes it, but nothing looks good right now. _

_ The boys mumble farewells and go out to their seperate cars, leaving Alex and I with two cups of untouched coffee. After a while, Alex speaks up. _

_ "Why did you break up with Shane." _

_ I have no idea why she's bringing this up now. "Mm?"_

_ "Shane, why did you break up with him?" _

_ "I didn't have feelings for him anymore." That was perfectly honest. _

_ She sits back, and I can see an emotion sparking up in her eyes. Perhaps satisfaction? "I see." _

_ I'm still numb, but when Alex puts her hand on mine the world gets a little bit brighter. I look up at her and give her a watery smile. "Thanks for your support."_

_ "Mitchie, I know this is a terrible time, but can I ask you something?" _

_ I look up and meet her gaze. "Yes." _

_ "Will you go out with me?" _

_ I don't know where they came from, but more tears start slipping down, and she leans over the table and kisses the droplets away. _

_ I'm finally able to speak. "Yes. Yes I will." _

_ A huge grin splits her face, and she tightens her grip on my hand. "We're going to get you through this. Wherever Waves is, I'm sure she'll find her way."_

**Present:**

Alex's words were so soothing and comforting, and they still are. She just... she just gets me.

That's why I don't understand why all this happened. We were perfect together, well, I thought we were.

My phone rings again, and it's a call. I check the caller ID. Oh. My. Gosh. It's Miley.

Perfect. Just who I want to talk to.

I answer with a viscious, "Hello?"

"Mitchie? This was all a mistake..." She starts talking like she actually thinks I'm going to let her finish. Yeah, that's funny.

"Oh shut up. Just shut up." I've never heard myself this... mean before. "I know all about you and Alex and your little make out session. How was it? Did you get inside her pants or are you guys planning another little meeting tommorrow?"

"You've got it all wrong, I was the one who's in the wrong here."

"Oh, no, I'm pretty darn right. I know you're the one who tempted her, but she could've said no. It wasn't as if you made her."

"But..."

"Listen up, Miley, and listen up close. If I ever see so much as a hair of you around my girlfriend again, I will personally tear every bit of you to shreds. Wait, I take that back. Please, by all means, show up near her again? I dare you."

I can hear her gulp. Wow, I actually had her scared. "Look, I wasn't..."

"Thinking? It doesn't seem like a lot of people are around here lately. Goodbye, Miley. Remember what I said."

I hang up with a feeling of satisfaction. Maybe she would heed my warnings, even though she knew they were empty threats. I couldn't so much as hurt a fly, much less a person that I once considered a friend.

"Mitchie?" My parents are home. "How was your day?"

"Fine." I call back down. My mom appears in the room and sees the look on my face, my position, and the way my backpack was thrown onto the floor.

"What happened at school?" She says immediately. Stupid mother sense.

"I'm fine, Mom." I muster up a smile, but my lips quirk back down immediately.

"Well, when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here." Mom pats me on the shoulder. "Don't forget to vaccuum in here today."

"But Mom, I don't want to hurt the dust specks on the floor. What did they ever do to you?"

She smiles. "Existed."

Then she's gone, and I'm left alone again. Great, now I have something to do. I would prefer to sit here and wallow in misery.

I get out the vaccuum and start it up, then walk all over my floor with it hanging limply in front of me. I accidentally run into my computer, and it glitches and starts playing one of my recordings Alex and I made when she had spent the night.

_"Hello." I giggle into the mic, obviously on a late-night high. _

_ "Stop speaking to the computer." Alex's voice laughs. "It doesn't understand you."_

_ "That's what you think!" My tone is all it takes to set us both off, and we're cracking up. _

I quickly shut down the computer. The last thing I need is to hear Alex's voice, it will only make me want to call her more. Tell her it will all be okay.

Suddenly, I get a call. It's from Mrs. Russo?

I answer. "Hello."

"M...mitchie?" Why is she crying?

"Yes?"

"It's Alex." My stomach plummets.

"What happened?" I pray she's okay.

"She's in the hospital. She carved a name in one of her wrists with a knife and the doctors aren't sure she's going to make it. We caught her in the process of slitting the other wrist and rushed her to the hospital."

I want to scream. "I'll be right there."

"And Mitchie?"

"Yes?"

She cleared her throat as if hesitant to say anything. "The name she cut into her wrist? It's yours."


	6. In The Hospital

**Present:**

"I'm going out!" I call to my parents as I fly down the stairs, thoughts going a million miles an hour and heart beating twice that fast.

My car is, luckily, parked out front so all I have to do is get the keys out of my pocket and run out the front door. I make it inside and drive to the hospital so fast, I know I would've got two tickets from a police officer. One for speeding, and another for disrespecting the police officer because I know I would've told him off for pulling me over.

By some miracle, I don't get into a car crash _or _get pulled over. I park into one of the hospital's parking slots and jog to the doors. There's a woman smack dab in the middle of the entrance with a stern look and spectacles.

Oh great, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"I'm looking for Alex Russo." I say, not letting her ask me any questions. When it comes to hopitals, either you talk first or you give them all your personal information including favorite color and most watched movie.

She straightens up and types something on the computer in front of her. Dang, even the way she types is dainty. Why is this girl so prim and proper?

"She's in the ER."

No duh. "Okay, but what room?"

"You'll have to ask the ER." Was she being _smart _with me? I think she was!

"Fine." I practically spit, and then I'm off to the left.

"Wrong way!" She calls after me.

"Fine." I repeat, swivel around and march the other direction, passing her again. A smirk is playing on her lips, but I can tell she's trying to hide it.

When did old ladies get to be such hags?

I make my way down the long hallway and finally it ends in a door. 'Emergency Room' it reads. Well, that's where I need to go.

I open the door and see a lot of people, all with identical scared expressions. You don't see anyone messing around in the ER.

The secretary at the front of this room doesn't seem nearly as bad. She takes one glance at the look at my face and says name. For some reason, I get what she's asking.

"Alex Russo."

"Second door on the right." She gives me a sympathetic look. "Wish her well for me."

I push through another set of doors and follow her directions to a curtained in area. I push the fabric aside to see my girlfriend, face pale and eyes closed. I can't tell whether she's passed out or sleeping, but either way I'm kind of glad she doesn't know I'm here.

Mrs. Russo is sitting in a plastic chair by her bedside. When she see's me, she stands up as if I'm some kind of royalty. "Mitchie."

I can't speak. I peer around the tubes and machines attatched to her and spot a giant red blotch on her left arm, surrounded by paper white skin. Looking closer, it's a scar. It's...it's my name.

"Mrs. Russo." I say with my face still turned away. "What did the doctor's say last?"

"Well, they got some more blood in her, and Dr. Peter just said that she's recovering. I think she'll make it."

That was the most relieving thing I've ever heard anyone say.

A phone started going off, but the ringtone was unfamiliar. Mrs. Russo held up a finger and pulled out her own phone to answer the call. "Hello?"

As she listened to the person on the other side of the line, her frown grew deeper and deeper until she was scowling. Finally, she said something.

"Okay. Yes. Yes sir. I'll be right there."

I gave her a curious look. "What was that?"

She sighed heavily. "I'm needed back at work. I can't stay on any circumstances... Will you please watch Alex for me?"

I would've stayed if she hadn't asked me. "Of course."

A grateful smile and a handshake later, and I'm alone with Alex.

A doctor who I presume to be Dr. Peter walks in, and seems suprised that I'm here.

"Where's Mrs. Russo?"

"She had to leave."

"Ah." He clears his throat, straightens his glasses, and reads off a slip of paper. "Alex Russo is going to be fine."

I sigh out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"She will stay here for tonight so we can make sure, but it looks like she's going to be A-Okay."

I can't help but smile. "Thanks doctor."

He smiles back. "You know, it was looking grim there. It's a real miracle she's alive."

"I know."

With that, he leaves me alone with Alex.

As if on cue, her eyes flutter open. At once, she see's me, and those chocolate brown eyes widen like no tomorrow.

"Mitchie?"

Wow. This felt like a soap opera gone wrong. "Alex."

"What are you doing here?"

All of a sudden I'm mad. "Well, a couple minutes ago I was wondering if you were going to live to see tommorrow. Why did you do this? What made you?"

She's struggling not to cry, but I'm to angry to care. "I was hurting. I still am."

"Well how do you think I feel?!" I yell, getting out of the chair abruptly. "Going off and doing something like this? And then you ignore me for two whole freaking weeks. Two! And as if that's not enough, you go make out with one of you're ex's when you're still going out with me. What kind of heartless person are you? I loved you Alex!"

I can tell that Max's death has shattered her, it's in her eyes, in her words. "Mitchie, I did something that was wrong..."

I gesture wildly at the word on her arm. "And what about trying to kill yourself? What was _that _all about? Can you imagine, me going to your house to see you bleeding everywhere with my name on your arm? I feel like this is all my fault as it stands now! Are you trying to make me depressed?"

Alex ducks her head. "It was a stupid thing to do, and I'm sorry. But I just want to talk."

I collapse back down into the chair. "Then talk."

"I'm really sorry about Miley, I really am."

I frown. This was going to be a difficult, long night.


	7. The Collision of Past and Present

**Present:**

Alex looks at me as if waiting for me to say something about Miley. When I don't, she continues. "You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you when I think it through."

That's true. Curse her and her truth.

"Go on, say something." She looks a little nervous. It's kind of funny, seeing the over confident Alex Russo look slightly scared and anxious.

"What is there to say?" I sit back in the chair and sigh. "You know how I feel about all of this."  
She frowns. "But Mitchie... are you going to forgive me for it?"

That's the question of the night. Will I be able to forgive her with my heart after what she did?

Someone appears through the curtain. It's Justin!

"Your dad called." He panted. Obviously he had been in the same hurry I had been in.

Alex forced a watery smile. "Thanks for coming. I'm gonna be alright."

He spotted the name on her arm and his eyes widened. I elbowed him hard in the gut to keep him from saying anything.

"Oof." Justin bent over, clutching his stomach. "What did you do that for?!"

I shrug, but glare at him so hard he gulps and keeps his mouth shut. Woah, someone call the newspaper. A guy just caught on to a hint.

"Guys...?"Alex looks at us, and I smile so big it hurts.

"Yes?"

She laughs. "Mitchie, you look like a little kid who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar."

"No I don't." I argue. "I don't have a cookie."

Alex just shakes her head, laughing. Then she get's serious and turns to me. I can see what's she 's going to ask before the words are out of her mouth. "Mitchie, will you forgive me?"

I look to Alex, then to Justin, who's obviously confused. "Watch her for the rest of the night, please." I say to him, then I leave.

Just leave.

Without an explanation, a goodbye, or most importantly, an answer.

I make it to my car and get it. Numbly, I drive back home. When I get into the house, Mom and Dad are still up, obviously worried about me.

I wave them off, using some excuses, and go upstairs to my bed where I get in and under the covers without even changing into my pajama's.

What had I just done?

My phone goes off, and I see that Justin is texting me, asking what's wrong. I type back a quick reply.

_Alex. _

He didn't really need to know anything else. Hopefully he would just take it as worry for her health. Usually guys didn't pick up on that kind of thing. Maybe I would later understand what was going on, but ever since Alex had vanished off the face of the earth two weeks ago, I was wondering what was going on in our relationship and why. Why would I put myself in a relationship that would only end in heartbreak and sadness? _Why? _

The answer was clear, really. I wouldn't. I wouldn't purposefully put myself in a place I knew I would be heartbroken. So the real question was, what was going on?

Now Alex had an enormous scar with my name on it. Can you imagine, having to explain something like that to a new boyfriend or girlfriend? If we break up, she'll have to. And why am I even thinking about breaking up. I love Alex, she's my other half. She understands me even more than I do myself, and she knows how to make everything better, no matter how cliche that sounds. Now I'm left to wonder, why.

I fall asleep to the thoughts of our past.

**Flashback:**

_Today is officially the first day of mine and Alex's relationship. I can now call her my girlfriend. Woah, that sounds weird. _

_ She's talking and laughing right next to me, our fingers entwined and our hearts completely connected. I don't know why, but it feels different being around her. We don't do anything different, but it all feels more... what's the word? Right. It feels more right. _

_ Neither Justin nor Shane works at the coffee shop anymore. I didn't get the whole story, but I think they found better jobs somewhere else. The only familiar face there now is Max, but we still go. I already miss when the boys worked here, it was so funny to just watch them be themselves. _

_ "So then I told her I wouldn't kiss her whether it was spin the bottle or not." Oh, was Alex talking? "And she slapped me with the same bottle we were playing with! But it didn't break because she was so wimpy and didn't have the strength to actually smash it on my face. Later I found out she had a crush on me, and had had one on me for like six years." _

_ "Oh." Was all I could say. What kind of story was this?_

_ I sipped my coffee and watched, amused, as she turned to me with a disbelieving look on her face. "You haven't been listening to a word I said."_

_ "Um, yes I have." _

_ "Really? What was Samantha's name?" She made a face. "Wow, that was smart Russo."_

_ "Her name was Samantha." I answer triumphantly. _

_ She face palms. "You're crazy, Mitch."_

_ "I know, Alex." I stick my tongue out at her and she just rolls her eyes. _

_ We step out of the coffee shop. It's Febuary, and the cold is killing me. I shiver, the only way of warmth being the cup of steaming coffee. I put both hands on the outside and let the liquid warm me, letting go of her hand in the process. _

_ "Are you okay?" Alex notices me shivering. "Is it too cold out her for you?"_

_ "I'm fine." I reassure her, but it's not good enough. She grabs my shirt sleeve and drags me to her car. After her traditional opening the car door for me, she gets in herself and turns the heater up full blast. It's so intense, I can almost feel my cheeks flap back._

_ "There." She seems a little more satisfied. "Aw, you're blushing!"_

_ "My cheeks are just red from the cold." I lie. _

_ "Mhmm, sure. Whatever you say Mitch. Oh, by the way, have you heard that there was this massive sea gull attack in Japan? Nearly a thousand people we drowned in bird poop."_

"What?!" _I gape at her. _

_ "Oh, sorry. I thought we were saying things that weren't true." She shrugs, and I can't help but laugh. _

_ "You're so stupid." I shove her into the car door on her left. _

_ "I know. It's a gift." She flings her hair back and juts her chin forwards as if she's some Greek hero who just won a battle. I shake my head. _

_ "Alex, are you ever going to grow up?" _

_ "Why, do you want me to become all boring and mature?"_

_ "No." _

_ "Then no." _

_ She starts the car and we drive back to school, me grinning like an idiot the whole way there. Alex, as a grown adult? The idea was... it just was hilarious. _

**Present:**

I wake up and realize today is Saturday. No school, which means I have nothing to do all day. You see, most teenagers look forward to the weekend. Me? I dread it. All it is is two days of lying here, staring at the ceiling, and waiting for school to come. When Alex wasn't ignoring me, we used to do fun things on the weekend, but recently it's just a boring day of nothingness.

From the looks of the clock, it's already 1 pm. Wow, I really slept in today.

Out of nowhere, a figure bursts through the door, turns towards me, and jumps on the bed, onto me.

"Ahh!" I squeal. It's Alex!

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" Why is she acting like she did before she started ignoring me...?

"Um, hi?"

"What do you want to do today? We could walk around, buy something pretty, try to see if Miley can hang out." She giggles.

What. The. Heck. Alex _never _giggles.

"Alex? Are you okay?"

She looks down at me, then frowns. "_Mitch_. Why haven't you forgiven me?"

Before I can reply, she just disappears. Like, one second she was there, and the next she was gone.

Oh great, now I'm having hallucinations of her? What's next, Shane and Justin admit a secret relationship? Okay now _that_, would be creepy.

Greatly confused now, I stumble down to the kitchen where Mom is making pancakes. She smiles when she see's me. "Good morning."

"Morning Mom."

"How did you sleep?"

What sleep? I wanted to say. "Fine."

She puts three pancakes on a plate, and sets it down in front of me. "Here's some breakfast."

"Thanks."

I try to dig in, but I find myself getting slightly sick after two bites. Not even halfway done with the first, I throw them all away when Mom's back is turned, then return to the table. When she looks back, it'll seem like I ate them all.

"Wow, you were hungry." She says when she's notices.

"Um, yeah. I'm going to drive around town, Mom. Love you!"

"Take your phone!" She calls after me.

I get to my room and get ready for the day. Maybe a good drive will clear my mind.

My keys are right there on the dresser, and it's not too long before I'm in the car and driving down the road. I turn down an unfamiliar looking street and let my mind wander, when there's a voice next to me.

"Mitch, why are you driving this time and not me?" It's Alex again?! This time she's in the passenger seat with Wave's on her lap. Well, now I know I'm crazy.

She waits a little bit, and then she starts talking again even though I didn't reply. "I don't care. I _always _drive."

Wait. Was this... a flashback? Happening in the present? Right in front of my eyes?

Waves looks so real, it breaks my heart. She's looking up at me with those deep blue eyes, but I can't bring myself to reach over just to have my hand slip through air.

Another pause, and then another remark. "Look, Torres. Either you pull over or I throw this demon out the window."

I remember this converstaion... it _is _a flashback.

For some reason beyond me, I actually pull over and get out. When I get into the passenger seat, Alex is gone. Waves has disappeared along with her.

I sit there and the tears come. I'm crying, I can tell that much from the tears slipping down my cheeks and the short gasps my breaths are coming in. But that's really the only thing I know right now, and it's pretty useless information.

My phone rings and I check the caller ID. It's Justin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mitchie. Just giving you an update; Alex is out of the hospital. Seems like she's been getting these weird flashbacks or something, so we're taking her back. I think it's the blood loss. I'll call you again later, I got to go."

"Bye."

He's already hung up on me, and I stare at my screen. So I'm not the only one who's insane... but why? How?

And finally, _what's going on?_


	8. Going Insane?

**Present:**

I went back around the car and sat in the drivers seat. Somehow I managed to restart it and drive back home.

When I walked inside, Mom immediately noticed. "Hey honey, have you had lunch yet?"

Was it lunch time already? I still felt sick. "Yeah Mom." Why I lied, I have no idea.

I trudged to my room and sat down on the bed. My head hurt really bad, and the sound of a phone ringing only made it pound harder.

"I got it!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

The ringing stopped. I let out a sigh of relief, only to find that the sound was a hundred times louder than it usually is. It sounded like a small tornado had blown through.

Every sound was magnified to a point where I couldn't take it anymore. I put a pillow over my head to stifle everything, but I could still hear all of the actions going on. Mom was stirring something in a metal pot, and Dad was having a discussion on the phone.

"Yes...Mitchie?...She's in her room...Alex is _where_?! Is she gonna be okay?... Yeah...Yes...I understand...Don't? But... young man, I don't think you understand. That's her girlfriend..."

What on earth was he talking about?!

"Mitchie!" Dad called. I winced.

"Yes?" Why did it sound like I was yelling into a megaphone?

"Come down here, there's a boy on the phone for you."

Moaning and groaning, I made my way to where he was. Every step caused a new stab of fresh pain to shoot through me. By the time I got there, my eyes were watering in pain.

Dad didn't notice, he just gave me the phone and walked away. "Hello?" I croaked into the reciever.

"Mitchie? Woah, you don't sound to good." It's Shane. "Anyways, I wanted to let you know, Alex says she needs to talk to you in person right now. You know how it is with Alex..."

I did. Number one rule with Alex Russo, do what she says without questions. "Shane, I'm not feeling well at all..."

A screaming whine had started in my ears, and it was deafening. I don't know how I heard what he said next.

"But Mitch..."

"Don't call me that." I snapped, and pressed the end button angrily. Who was he to tell me what to do. Who was _Alex _to tell me what to do?

I stormed back to my room and threw myself on the bed. My ears popped when I landed, and then my hearing went back to normal. Wow, this felt so much better. But my head still ached.

My cell phone was lying next to the bed, and I grabbed it angrily. I knew what I had to do. I clicked Alex's number and typed 'Alex, I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore.'

Before I could hit send, a hand covered the screen. I look up and there's Alex. "You are _so _not going to tell him that, are you?"

Oh great, another flashback in the present.

She waited for a bit, then said, "but I didn't really say that, I was just kidding. We both know he isn't gay!"

Now I remember this conversation! Alex and I had been kidding around, and she had said that I shouldn't go out with Shane because he was gay. That was before we broke up. I had written up a text telling him she thought he was gay, and threatened to send it, and then we had the conversation she's having now, except for I was actually replying .

"Give me that!" Alex grabbed the phone out of my hand and deleted the text. Then she disappeared.

I blinked hard and my phone was still in my hand, with the text still there. My finger twitched to the send button, but I couldn't do it. I sighed and put the phone face down on the bedspread.

My head does an extra large throb, and the phone dinged at the same time. I had a text message?

It was from Alex. It said '_If that's what you want to do.' _

What? I checked, and my heart stopped. When I had put the phone down, the touch screen had activated the send button. She had gotten it. Me and Alex were officially broken up.

I momentarily forgot about my head pain and stared at the screen. I sat back and just stared out into space, still not believing what had just happened.

**Flashback:**

_There was a tiny cake made of cat treats on the table, and four boxes wrapped in festive paper. Waves sat on my lap at the head of the table. On our right was Alex, and on our left was Justin, and one chair down from him, Shane. Waves' had officially been in my care for a year as of this day. _

_ "Happy anniversary to you!" We all sang. My cat just tilted her head and went with it. _

_ She did appreciate the cake very much. Shane and Justin both were wearing goofy party hats, and Alex kept throwing confetti randomly in the air. _

_ "Time to open presents!" Justin clapped his hands in a motherly fashion. "Alex, yours first."_

_ Alex pushed forward a very small box. _

_ "Alex, why is yours all small and ugly." Shane teased._

_ "Just because yours is in the biggest box doesn't mean it's the best." She shot back, half pouting. I smirked, she really _did _care about Waves. _

_ "Shush you guys! The camera's on!" Justin protested. He had brought a cam corder and was video taping the whole event like a new mother. It was really funny, watching him around Waves. _

_ "Alright, alright." Shane raised his hands in surrender. "You win."_

_ I just smile and open the box for Waves. Inside is a beautiful name tag. It had Waves' name, her address, and my home phone number. It was in the shape of a cat's head, and it was dark blue, just like Waves eyes. _

_ "It's perfect." I breathe. _

_ "Oh, come on Mitch it's not your wedding ring." Alex rolls her eyes. "Just put it on the little demon's collar already."_

_ I shake my head and do what she asked. Next is Justin's present. _

_ "I couldn't pick, so I got a little bit of...well...everything?" He says when I finally get the box open. It was a crate filled with cat treats, toys, and a little book that I could record her actions in. It even had a little spot on the first page for her paw print. _

_ "Oh, thanks Justin!" I beam at him. "This will be fun, and I'm sure she'll love it."_

_ Waves is too busy with her 'cake' to thank him herself._

_ Shanes...well, Shane's present is in a refridgerator box. I finally manage to open it, and Justin, Alex and I just gape. _

_ It's an enormous cat tower. It has a place for her to do everything; sleep, eat, a little place for her to get her scratching out. A path that she can climb, and the top has a little hollow ball with holes in it that's glued there, but has peanutbutter in the middle for her to lick at. _

_ "Dude, you didn't have to spend your life savings on a cat." Alex says, breaking the silence._

_ "How was I supposed to top that." Justin looks devastated. "I wanted to get her the best present."_

_ "Don't worry." Shane pats him on the shoulder. "There's aways next year."_

**Present:**

All her things are in our storage space now. I still have the book Justin gave her though, and I take it out and look at her little pawprint so often the image is engraved in my mind. The year after that celebration, we didn't do something near as big. All we did was go out and buy her a small toy mouse that moved.

I don't even know why I'm thinking about something else to make me miserable. Alex and I just broke up, was I _trying _to die of misery?

For some stupid reason, I decided I would go to the hospital. If Alex was having the same flashback experience thing, maybe we could work things out together. I got in my car and checked the clock. It was only 5, I'd have plenty of time.

The hospital was very busy for some reason, and I realized I had no idea where I was going.

Alex's voice sounded next to me. "To the ER, dummy."

"No, you wouldn't be in the ER." Wow, arguing with a hallucination. I really am crazy.

"Yes I am." She rolled her brown eyes at me as if I was an idiot.

"No."

"Yes."

"Excuse me, can I ask you who you're talking to?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. A nurse was right next to me, and she was looking a little bit worried about my mental state.

"Um, myself?"

She gives me another weird look. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"I'm looking for Alex Russo."

"That makes sense. She was talking to herself, too."

This gets my attention. "Where is she?"

"She just came in a couple hours ago. She's in the ER." I mentally face palmed. I forgot my number one rule! Always listen to Alex.

"Okay, thank you!" I walk towards the Emergency section and hope the nurse won't follow me.

I'm disappointed. She walks a little faster and catches right up. My headache starts up again with a new vengeance, but I ignore it.

She starts talking. "I think you need to see someone if you're having hallucinations."

How did she know? Oh yeah, she had talked to Alex.

"Stay out of it." I grit my teeth and keep walking. This head pain is getting worse every step, and it's all I can do to move forward.

Suddenly I black out for a second. When I open my eyes, she's standing over me, now immensly worried.

"I'm taking you to a doctor." She helps me up and leads me to the ER with determination.

"Look, I'm fine." I shake my head and try to focus. The world went yellow for a second, then green, then back to normal. The whine had started again in my ear, and the sick feeling from before was churning my stomach.

"When was the last time you had a full meal?" She asks while we go. By now, she's fully supporting my weight, and practically carrying me along.

I search my mind, then try an embarrassed smile. "I don't remember."

She shakes her head. I look around, but everythings going a bit fuzzy. Are we in the ER?

"Sir, she's having the hallucinations. Can we get her in a room near Alex Russo?" Who is she talking to?

"Of course."

I feel myself being lowered onto a bed, and then rolled into a curtained space. Then I'm placed in a new bed, and someone's poking my head where it hurts.

"Does this cause you any uncomfort?" A man's voice sounds from somewhere above me.

"I think I'm already in the most _uncomfort _I can be in." I hiss at whoever it is.

Alex's voice sounds beside me. "Don't be rude, he's a doctor."

"Oh shut up Alex." I close my eyes, sick of my blurry and oddly colored vision.

"Who's Alex?" The man's voice asks.

"I think she's hallucinating, again, sir." The evil nurse who brought me hear tells him.

"Go away, all of you." I wave my hand around. "Leave me to die."

Everything seems to be a dream. I open my eyes again and smile. "Good morning."

"Okay, she's not acting normal. Get Jonathan in here."

I feel a whoosh of air and someone's hurrying past me, most likely that nurse. More pokes and prods.

"Do you have any parents?" He asks me.

"Of course, silly." I giggle. "How else would I be here?"

He ignores my hysteria. "Can you tell me their numbers?"

I somehow am able to remember our home phone, and he dials it into a cell phone. "Hello? Yes, we have your daughter here in the hospital. She's in the ER, just ask for... uh, what's her name? Mitchie Torres? Okay, ask for Mitchie Torres and they'll take you back to her room. Yes, thank you Mr. Torres."

He hangs up and looks at me worriedly.

"Go to sleep." Again, Alex is talking to me.

"I don't wanna." I pout.

"Stop scaring the nice doctor and sleep!" She sounds more demanding. I feel something being injected in my arm, and then I'm drifting off...

**Flashback:**

_I felt really bored that day in World Studies. The teacher seemed to never stop talking, and my usual student self had decided to ditch me. So I was zoning out, completely bored and wishing that the hour and fifteen minutes of torture would just end. _

_ "Please excuse Mitchie Torres to the main office." The overhead suddenly blared. I sat up at once, attempting to look attentive. _

_ My teacher gave me the eye, then sighed and gestured for me to leave. I gathered up all my stuff and bolt out of class faster than one can blink, getting jealous glances from everyone else on my way out. _

_ I got to the main office, wondering what this is all about. The man at the desk spots me, and clears his throat. "Mitchie Torres?"_

_ "Yes?" _

_ "Your mother is waiting outside for you." _

_ "Thank you."_

_ I adjust my backpack, which is sliding to one side, and walk out the doors extremely confused. Why would Mom be picking me up?_

_ A car horn honks, and a vehicle pulls up in front of me. But instead of my mom, it's Alex! She gets out and opens the passenger door, grinning like an idiot and obviously proud of herself. _

_ "Alex." I raise an eyebrow, immediately suspicious. "What did you do?" _

_ She shrugs, but her eyes are sparkling with mischeif. "No-thing." _

_ "Oh really? Then why am I excused from my last period?" _

_ "Because your Mom called and told them to excuse you." She put air quotes around 'Mom.' She had called herself and pretended to be my mother? Sneaky. Very sneaky. _

_ "I see. And what does my 'Mom' want to do?" I asked, playing along. _

_ "Well, firstly, she wants you to get your butt into your girlfriend's car."_

_ I grin. "There's no disobeying my mother."_

_ She shakes her head, looking at me disapprovingly. "Who raised you, Torres? Hurry up!"_

_ I hop into the passenger seat, and Alex walks around so she can get in herself. Then she drives me to a library. _

_ "Um, why are we in a library?" _

_ She unbuckles, and gets out. "Just come on." _

_ I follow her without any more questions. We go around to the back and Alex inserts a paper clip in the door. Now I'm a bit more nervous, but I still don't question it. _

_ Finally, the lock clicks and Alex leads me inside this enormous empty place. "This only used to be the library." She explained. "Now it's just a dusty, empty space where you can come to think."_

_ I look around. There's a small pile of romance novels in the very back, but otherwise the entire building is completely bare. _

_ "Wow, it is pretty quiet in here." My voice echoes in the space. I feel my face split into a grin. "But it's so cool."_

_ She sits down on the floor and gestures me to do the same. "See, not so bad, is it?"_

_ I smile. "Yeah, for a second I was shocked. The illiterate Alex Russo taking me to a library? Not possible." _

_ Her face darkens comically. "I do read."_

_ "Oh? What?" _

_ "Text messages."_

_ "Those don't count." I stick my tongue out at her. _

_ She just tilts her head as if thinking. I let the silence settle over us comfortably. It's a thoughtful quiet, not an akward one. It's relaxing. _

_ Finally, she says something. "Mitchie? Thanks."_

_ "Thanks for what?"_

_ She reaches over and puts her hand over mine. "For everything."_

_ I duck my head, trying to hide the pleased smile. What was I supposed to do? Alex made me so happy..._

**Present:**

"Think she's going to be okay?" Was that Dad's voice?

"Honestly, sir, we don't really know. We can't find one thing wrong with her." That was the doctor from before.

"Well, if there's nothing wrong with her, then what's with the crazy act from before you told us about?" Shane's voice sounded a little irritated with the doctor.

"Look, we're trying to figure all this out."

"Guys, shush. She's waking up." That was Alex! Hm, I wonder if it's the real one or another hallucination...

I open my eyes. Miraculously, there is no pain in my head or whine in my ears. My stomach is strangely calm.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Justin's face is all of a sudden in mine. I have to cross my eyes to look at him.

"Back off, Justin! Give her some space!" Someone pulls him away from me, and the harsh light from above is back to blinding me.

"Someone turn off that light." I say.

There's a sound of a curtain being opened, and then the brightness from above is gone. I'm able to stop squinting, and look around the room.

Justin, Shane, my parents, and the doctor occupy the room. I'm in an actual hopsital room now, not a small ER space that only has enough space for a bed. The bedside table isn't full of chocolate, balloons, cards and presents like it always is on the movies, so either I haven't been out that long or I have no real friends.

Wait. Alex isn't here. Great, it was another hallucination.

Shane has his hand on Justin's shoulder; he must've been the one who pulled him away. I grin at the look on Justin's face before I'm back to frowning.

"How are you feeling?" My mom came to my bedside and put her palm on my forehead.

"Much better." I force a smile, and she backs off a little bit.

"Mitchie, I'm Doctor Jonathan. It seems like you're going to be here for a while so we can get you throughly tested. We're going to find out why you're having all these hallucinations." The doctor says.

"Okay." I just nod. My stomach growls, and I look up sheepishly. "I'm a bit hungry, can I get some food?"

Dr. Jonathan gestures towards a small button near my bed. "When you need anything, just press this. A nurse will come in and you can tell her what you need."

"Okay." I repeat, then venture a bit farther. "Can I have some alone time with my friends?"

He looks like he's going to say no, then gives in. "Alright, I'll give you a little bit to converse. Mr. and Mrs. Torres, can I talk to you outside?"

My parents look grim, but they follow him out the door, leaving me, Shane and Justin alone.

"What happened between you and Alex?" Shane blurted. Justin stepped on his toes noticably hard to shut him up.

"No, it's okay Justin." I held up a hand while Shane yanked his foot away and glared. "I broke up with her."

"What?!" They both said at the same time.

"But you guys were perfect."

"No one thought you would ever..."

"...get married maybe..."

"...little Alex and Mitchie babies..."

"I was gonna be an uncle!" Justin said that louder than he had to. I stifled a laugh at their expressions.

"Neither of them are your sister." Shane accused him.

"Doesn't matter, Alex is like a sister to me."

"Well then I'd get to be an uncle too because Mitchie is like a sister to _me._"

The two started arguing. I put two fingers up to my mouth and whistled, and by some miracle they shut up.

"Look. Alex wasn't being a responsible girlfriend, and I don't think we were working out. She... she did some things and I said some things and it's over. Alright?"

"Okay."

"I guess."

"Good." I looked down in my lap. "Trust me, it wasn't easy."

Shane walked up to me and gave me a hug. I welcomed the warmth. "We understand." He whispered in my ear. "I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Dude, get your hands off!" Alex again?!

I turn and there she is, arms crossed and eyes ablaze.

"Mitchie? Is there something wrong?" Shane pulled back so he could look me in the eye.

"Shane, if you kiss her, so help me I will..." Alex walks over and puts her hand on my arm as if protecting me from him. As soon as she makes contact with my skin, I feel the pain in my head reappear, and the whine is back, and my stomach is experiencing some kind of hurricane motion...

I yank away from Shane and put my arms around myself. Everything is going cold. Very cold...

Suddenly my teeth are chattering. Shane's eyes grow wide with concern, and he kisses my forehead.

HIs lips move, but I can't hear whatever sound that came out.

"What? I can't...I can't hear you..." The world was drifting away. The last thing I saw before it all went black was Shane, shouting something I couldn't hear...


	9. My Breakup Made Me Go Crazy

**Flashback:**

_I hummed to myself as I made my bed. I heard someone coming to my door, and then it creaking open. I didn't look up, I just fluffed my pillow some more and admired the neatness. _

_ Someone wrapped their arms around my waist from behind me. Breathe hit my ear in little puffs, creating shivers that ran down my spine. _

_ "Goodmorning Beautiful." Alex smiled. _

_ "Well, actually, there is no one named beautiful here. Please try another building." I moved away and busied myself with organizing the items on my dresser. _

_ "Luckily for you, I'm in a good mood." Alex walked up to me and started tickling my sides. _

_ "Why...why are you in such a...a good mood?" I gasped through the giggles. "Stop! Stop!" _

_ She let her hands fall back to her sides, and then smirked at me. "I'm in a good mood because I get to hang out with you today!"_

_ I just shook my head, grinning. "Well, it's a wonderful Sunday morning. And who let you in, it's like nine o' clock!" _

_ "Your dad. He seemed a little bit grouchy about all my knocking."_

_ My eyes widened. "You woke him up and he didn't kill you? He must really like you."_

_ She puffed her chest out. "Well, what's there not to like?" _

_ I gave her a playful shove. "Whatever."_

_ "Anyways, I was thinking we could go hang out with Miles today. Tay Tay said she was busy."_

_ "Tay Tay? Miles?"_

_ "Taylor and Miley, stupid. Come on." _

_ She grabbed my hand like she does all the time, and five minutes later we're both in the car driving down the road to who-knows-where. _

_ "You know, I rarely know where we're going." I ponder aloud. _

_ "That's because it's always a suprise!" Alex rolls her eyes in a 'duh' gesture and swerves into a parking lot. _

_ I get out and realize we're at Wal-mart. "Wow, Wal-mart?" _

_ "What? I feel like shopping today."_

_ She was so unpredictable, but I kind of loved that in her. It was kind of like an adventure, just being around her. _

_ We walk into Wal-mart and head straight for the candy aisle. _

_ "This isn't shopping Alex." _

_ "Yes it is, now shush. I need to browse the chocolate." _

_ I couldn't help but laugh. She was acting like we were clothes shopping in the candy section; who wouldn't laugh?_

_ I look around myself, and finally come to this giant rack of gummies. I'm staring at a particularly interesting package when someone jerks me from behind. _

_ I jump two feet into the air, and spin around to see Miley. She's laughing her head off. _

_ "I so got you." She gasps._

_ "Aw, that was cruel Miles." Alex comes up, but she's smirking and I can tell they planned every second of it. _

_ "Real professional guys." I shake my head. _

_ "We tried." Miley grins. _

**Present:**

I wake up, only to find I can't reall move anything. My eyelids feel like cement, and I struggle for ten minutes just go get them open.

My whole body feels sluggish; even my brains seems to be going slower. I conclude that I must've been drugged.

"So you're awake." A person in the corner says. I recognize it, but I can't turn my head to see who it is. They sould glum.

I attempt to say something, but when I open my mouth all that comes out is strange gibberish. My tongue feels like a piece of rubber that's been glued between my teeth.

"Wow, talk about meds." The voice continues. "They really drugged you up. You feeling okay?"

Why on earth was this person asking questions when it was obvious I couldn't talk?!

"Oh yeah! I was supposed to call for the nurse when you woke up." That voice... my thoughts are only going a mile an hour, and I can't pin point who it is. I know for sure they're important...

There's a buzzing sound. I eventually conclude she must've pressed the button.

Only a minute later, a woman comes in. She see's me awake and smiles. "Good evening Ms. Torres, I'm Nurse Lucy. How are you feeling?"

Um, well, I'm not really feeling anything, I try to say. Instead, the words that came out sounded more like "Lad fe joeibel gendink."

She looked a little bit more sympathetic. "Ah, yes. I forgot we drugged you. Let's get that stuff out."

Lucy unhooked me from this machine and immediately everything began to clear up in my head. I smiled at her, but didn't try to say anything.

"She's been sleeping for two days while you guys stuck one needle in after the next, did X-rays and whatever else, and you _still _have no idea what's wrong?" The voice from the corner said.

"Ms. Russo, I know you're concerned, but we're going to get some people in here that might be able to figure out the problem."

"Yeah, you've been saying that every day."

Wait, Ms. Russo? That jerked me back into my attentive state. Alex was here? And it wasn't a hallucination?

"I'm sorry, but I need to go let Dr. Cane know she's awake."

I tried to speak. "What happened to Dr. Jonathan?" Yay, no more gibberish!

"He couldn't figure you out." The nurse was gone, and Alex answered my question. "Well, he couldn't figure _us _out. We're both having these hallucinations. Weird, huh?"

Usually after a breakup the two don't talk to eachother. That was kind of my mindset, but Alex wasn't really normal. She's as talkative as always.

"Leave me alone." I somehow manage to roll onto my side, facing away from her. My body has started to respond, but it's still slow.

"Mitchie, I have no idea why you're being so unresponsive. You're the one who broke up with me."

"And obviously you're so upset." I say to the wall.

She's quiet. "I'm trying to be strong for you."

"Well I don't need anyone to be strong for me."

"Okay then."

The room goes quiet, but this silence is more akward than usual. I squirm around in my hospital bed, restless.

Nurse Lucy comes back with the woman who must be Dr. Cane. I mentally groan, more poking and prodding I guess.

"Ms. Torres and Ms. Russo, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Dr. Cane asks us.

We both agree, and I turn so I can face the doctor. She sits down on the stool and sighs, before beginning. "What are your hallucinations about?"

"Mitchie." Alex says. "Usually they are flashbacks of our past, but they're happening in the present."

"Same with me." I admit. "But it's Alex."

Dr. Cane raises her eyebrow and writes it down on the clipboard. Then she clears her throat as if she's embarrassed to ask her next question. "Have you two ever been in a relationship?"

"We just broke up three days ago." Alex says, while I don't trust myself to speak. How would this help?

"And did you both enjoy this relationship? Was it a hard thing to break up?"

"Yes, and yes." Alex nods, obviously completely at ease with these questions. Me? This stupid doctor is digging way to deep into my personal feelings.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbe quietly. Dr. Cane turns to me with peircing blue eyes.

"Ms. Torres, I need completely sure answers from you if you don't mind."

"Yes to both." I blush, and I can tell Alex is trying not to grin. I hate that doctor so much.

More writing, and then Dr. Cane stands up of the stool and begins to pace. "Did you guys have problems before you broke up? Relationship-wise?"

"Yes. She cheated on me with one of my friends." I say, realizing I'm playing the blame game but not really caring.

"Oh?" Dr. Cane raises an eyebrow and looks midly happy about this. "It seems like we have found our solution."

"Hm?" Me and Alex are both confused.

"Well, the emotional trauma from the issues going on in your relationship, coupled with Alex's massive blood loss when she cut herself and Mitchie's failure to eat created a mixture that gave you two both hallucinations from your past."

"But I'm still hallucinating." I argue. "I've eaten since then."

"And I've stopped losing blood." Alex puts in. "How can you explain that?"

Dr. Cane grins. "I'm glad you asked that. It's quite simple. All you have to do is get rid of the other factor in this equation, which is your relationship issues. Solve those, and you are free to go."

Really? A breakup that affected my physical health? Of course this would happen to me and Alex...

"So you're saying," Alex says slowly, "that Mitchie and I need to get back together?"

"No, I'm saying you two need to solve whatever issues are going on between you before this hallucinating thing gets too serious. Talk about whatever went on, forgive eachother, get back into the happy zone so as to speak, and you are good. You can leave."

"We can't leave the hospital until we solve our problems? What is this, a psychiatrist office? I don't have time for this." Alex started to get out from her bed then sat back, a little bit dazed.

"Be careful." Dr. Cane warned. "You're still weak."

"Ugh." I sat back and let my head hit the pillow. "I hate this whole situation."

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone. Remember what I said." Our doctor ushered the nurse out, then followed suit. The door shut behind them, and Alex and I eyed eachother warily, like two female lions after the same prey.

This was going to be fun.


	10. Torn

** So... I decided to update again today thanks to all my reviewers. And thank you to my best friend thatwizardatcamprock who is currently threatening me to update or else... So shout out to her. If you like a lot of twists and fun and romance, then her stories are perfect for you guys. They're really good, so check out her profile because SHE'S AWESOME! Please don't kill me for this chapter... everything will clear up in the end, but for now, you guys are just going to have to bear with me. **

**Present:**

Alex clears her throat in the silence and looks like she wants to say something. Five mintues later, she does.

"Look, Mitchie, I really don't want to be stuck in a hospital bed all my life. And no matter how pretty you look as a hallucination, I want to stop hallucinating, too. So let's fix this. If you want, we can part ways afterwards, but let's just get this over with."

I take a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. You start."

She tilts her head, probably thinking about what to say. Then she begins. "Mitch, I know what I did with Miley was wrong, and I've already went over this with you, but I didn't mean it, I wasn't thinking, and I'm dying inside knowing you won't forgive me. I'm so guilty I can barely think."

"I know you didn't mean it." I can't believe I'm saying this. "I just don't think we're working out as a couple. When your girlfriend's brother commits suicide, you expect to talk about it with them, am I right? Not pretend that you don't exist and completely ignore all text messages, calls, and everything else. I was _worried _Alex."

"Everyone was worried. Do you think you were the only person I shut out? I stopped talking at all. The only people who saw me were my parents, and they didn't make me talk to them because they were going through the same thing. I just needed time. Time to think, time to heal, time to get over his death. I'm still mourning, Mitchie!"

"Obviously." I gesture towards the name engraved on her arm. "But why was that necessary?"

She looked hurt. "Well, what would you do? I had finally told you what I was going through, and you walked off when I needed you most."

"I would've tried to fix the situation in a mature and responsible way, not acted like a child and took the easy way out."

"The easy way out?!" Now she was mad... maybe I should've left that last part out. "You think decided to kill myself was taking the easy way out? All I could think of was about how you would feel, how much you would blame yourself..." Frustrated tears glistened at the corner of her eye. "You aren't even trying to understand."

"You haven't been thinking at all these past few weeks, and I need you to start thinking now. How would you react if you found out I had made out with Taylor?" I was trying to bring order into the conversation, but obviously failing miserably.

Alex ducked her head, seeing my point but not ready to accept I was right.

"Betrayed?" I answered for her. "Disappointed in us both? Mad at Taylor? Mad at _me? _Well it doesn't matter, because I'm not the one who cheated. And thinking or not, you are the one who cheated on me."

"You're making this conversation go in circles. We already talked about this. Why do you keep bringing it up? I regret it and you regret it. We both regret it, and I apologized."

"You never apologized."

She looked sheepish. "Oh yeah. Sorry."

Deespite the seriousness of everything, I had to laugh. Of course Alex would forget to apologize; she _never _apologized.

Alex looked up at me with pleading eyes. "So can you forgive me."

I sigh heavily. A clock is ticking on the wall, but otherwise it's quiet as she waits for me to reply.

"Alright." I finally agree. "I forgive you!"

"Yay!" Alex leaps off her bed and takes two steps before falling to the ground. "Oof."

"You aren't supposed to be moving around, remember?!" I stifle laughter as she picks herself up and manages to make it back to her bed.

"I do now."

We both sit in contended silence.

"So, do you think the hallucinations have stopped?" I finally ask.

"Our relationship is fixed, isn't it?"

"I think so."

I reach over and press the button to call for the nurse. It takes a bit longer, and instead of a white clad assistant, Dr. Cane appears in the doorway.

"Did you guys get it done?" She asked.

"Yes." I nod. "Can we leave now?"

Her face split into a grin. "Let me call your parents and get some paperwork done, and you are free to go."

She leaves in a rush and I can't help but smile. I glance over at Alex only to find that she's already looking at me. Our gazes meet, and I'm forced to remember when I told my parents about me and Alex.

**Flashback:**

_"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you about something serious?" _

_ We were all sitting around the dinner table, eating spaghetti. Both of them were in very good moods, and I was too. I mean, last week, the most beautiful creature on earth asked me out. Who wouldn't be in a good mood. But now I had to tell my parents. I didn't even know if they were okay with gay people, but I knew I couldn't hide something like that from them. They deserved to know, they were my family. _

_ "Of course, honey." Mom put her fork down and let her attention rest fully on me. "Go on."_

_ "I'm in a relationship."_

_ Both of them froze for a bit, but then relaxed. _

_ "That's great Mitchie. Who's the lucky guy?" Dad spoke first._

_ Ouch. Not a guy, Dad. It's not a guy. "Well...erm...it's Alex."_

_ Mom laughs. "That's funny. Your best friend is named Alex, and now your boyfriend is named Alex? How ironic."_

_ "Actually you guys... they're the same person."_

_ They were still confused. _

_ "The guy Alex is your best friend? What happened to the girl Alex?" Mom raised her eyebrow. "Are you two having friend problems?"_

_ Wow, they were making this way harder than I thought. "Mom and Dad, look, Alex? The girl Alex? That's who I'm dating. I'm gay."_

_ Dad's spoon dropped to the table with a clatter. They both stared at me, not processing my words. _

_ "You're...gay?" Dad's eyes were wider than necessary. _

_ "Er, yeah." I nodded, then took a big bite out of spaghetti so as to avoid having to answer any new questions. _

_ "Mitchie," Mom reached over the table so she could put her hand on my arm, getting sauce all over her shirt. "I want you to know that we will accept you for who you are, and if that's who you choose to be, than I am fully supportive."_

_ Dad cleared his throat. "I agree." I could tell he was still a little freaked out, but overall I was just glad I wasn't being kicked out on the streets._

_ I smiled really big. "Thanks guys." _

_ "I can still intimidate, though, right Mitchie?" Dad asks. _

_ "Intimidate all you like, Dad." _

_ Maybe everything would turn out right after all._

**Present:**

I jerked away from the eye contact. The last thing I needed to do was break down and ask for her to take me back. I couldn't handle going out with her again, only to have my heart broken.

We sit there in silence for an hour or two, and then our parents are rushing in and hugging us and it's all we can do to get one word in.

Both of us are ushered into a car and driven home. But I wonder; is she hurting like I am?

I send a text to Justin and Shane: _Finally back home. Thanks for the support guys, I'm going to be fine. -Mitch_

Shane replied immediately. _You're home? I'm coming over right now._

I grin, knowing he won't take no for an answer. The world seems so much brighter when you aren't in pain.

Hopefully Mom and Dad won't mind.

"Hey, Shane's coming over." I call to my parents, who told me I needed some rest and forced me into another bed.

"Fine, as long as you stay in that bed Michelle Torres!" Mom yelled back, using my full name to show me she meant business.

"We'll see." I murmered under my breath.

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?"

"Keep your nose clean!"

"Yes Mom." I laugh quietly.

It only takes ten minutes before my ex is in my room, hovering over me and asking multiple times if I'm feeling okay.

"Shane, Shane, I'm _fine_." I smile at his concern. "Really. Alex and I are all fixed up."

"Okay." He looks a little cautious to believe me, but covers it up with a grin. "I missed you Mitch."

"Missed you too! When are you going to get your job at the coffee shop back? It's not nearly as fun to go without you and Justin there."

He shook his head. "That job didn't pay nearly as much as I needed for my college bills. Now that I work as a waiter, I get tips and everything."

"So _that's _where you work!"

Shane held out a hand to me, and I took it. "You wanna go on a drive with me? The night air might clear your head."

I smile again. "I would love too."

We pass my parents bedroom quietly, and I can hear my parents snoring. The door creaks open, and we go out into the fresh air. It's cool, and it is refreshing.

I open the door for myself, which feels weird on the passenger side, and he rolls down the windows.

The silence is completely comfortable. I relax into the cushioned seat, and for once in my life my thoughts aren't completely taken up by Alex.

Shane turns into a dirt lane, and we go down it quite some time before reaching a dead end. "Follow me." He whispers.

We walk through some tall grass that goes up to my shoulders, and finally it all clears up. I look forward and gasp.

There's a little two person bench sitting alone in the middle of the clearing. There's a pond in front of it, that is perfectly clear and reflects the moonlight. Crickets are chirping and I can hear a frog croaking over somewhere to my right.

He sits down on the bench and motions for me to do the same. So now we're sitting side by side, looking up at the cloudless sky, which reveals thousands of sparkling stars and a full moon.

"This place is beautiful." I finally say. My voice seems to disturb the peace.

"I'd like to say it's my secret place where I come to think, but it's just a fishing hole that looks cool at night." He grins.

Laughter feels good, and it seems to complete the moment. His dark brown eyes look down on me, reflecting starlight. A soft smile is playing on his lips, and everything is perfect.

My heart starts to beat three times as fast, and I realize he's still the cutest guy in town.

"This might be a bad time..." Wow, those words are familiar. "But Mitchie? I still have feelings for you."

I duck my head and don't know what to say, don't know what to feel. My heart is torn between Alex and Shane... And right now I'm so confused I don't know what to think.

He starts singing out of nowhere, and it seems like the nature around us is his music.

_Your laugh is a song _

_ I wanna hear it all day long_

_ Can't even sing along, but we can duet_

_ Your laugh is musical_

_ Catchy, clear and beautiful _

_ Might even be magical and I'll never forget_

_ I live to make you smile_

_ I breathe to see your grin_

_ I move to get closer to you_

_ Wanna hear every word again_

_ Yeah, I talk to hear your laughter_

_ I listen to hear your remarks_

_ As long as you light up my world_

_ I can see through the dark_

_ Mitchie, laugh again_

_ Make my day_

_ Touch my soul _

_ Promise you'll stay_

_ Laugh again, _

_ Make my life_

_ Sing your song _

_ Day and night_

_ Your laugh is my song_

_ I wanna hear it all day long_

_ Being with you keeps me strong _

_ It's so good, it should be wrong_

_ So laugh, cuz your laugh, is my song_

He finishes, and I look up at him. Our eyes meet, and I can't help that in the depths of those brown orbs I see Alex.

Then he leans down and our lips meet, and I'm so confused, but I can't help but kiss him back. The world is spinning upside down and I can't tell if this is right or wrong, but whatever it is it's happening.

My mind is blank and as he takes me back home and I wave goodbye, I wonder if l can handle this feeling of guilt. But why am I guilty? And most importantly, how am I ever to talk to Alex again?


	11. She's Back

**Hey guys, sorry it's such a short chapter. My laptop is under repair so I had to use a different one, and I'm running out of time so...have fun with this really short chapter. And again, if you want to murder me after this is over, I will completely understand. Just stick with me here, it's gonna turn out right in the next...hmm... five chapters? We'll see... AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING! You guys are completely amazing! **

Present:

Well, it's been a week since I last talked to Alex. I completely avoid her at school, and ignore any texts or calls that have her name on it. I realize that I just got mad at her for doing exactly the same thing to me, but this was different somehow. At least it is to me.

Shane asked to take me to dinner, and I agreed for some reason. I just felt like he could make my problems disappear when I was with him, however long that lasted. It was nice, being able to talk to a guy and not stammer or blush all the time.

I can't even think about our kiss. It felt right, but somewhere in me I knew it wasn't. My heart told me I did something wrong, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to trust my heart again after the whole Alex thing.

Shane and I's dinner would start in half an hour. I smiled into the mirror, but something was missing in my eyes. I stared for a while, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was. Then the doorbell rang and I ran to answer it.

"Good evening. You look beautiful as always." Shane held out a single red rose.

"This isn't a date, silly." I shake my head, grinning, but take the flower anyways.

"Does that mean I can't give you nice things?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Of course not. Now, off we go!" I closed the door behind me and got in his car.

"Off we go." Shane repeats, and gets in the driver seat. "But where do you want to go."

I ponder this. Where do I want to go... I'm half tempted to say the coffee shop. On a sudden whim, I say my thought. "Why don't we go to the place we first met?" Wow, that really sounded like this was a date.

"The Coffee Shop?"

"That's the place."

He smiles at me, then returns his gaze to the road. "The Coffee Shop it is."

The rest of the trip is in silence. I'm thinking about everything, and he's probably just paying attention to driving. We reach the parking lot and I get out and stretch.

We both start walking to the building. He holds out his arm and I link mine in his.

Everything's going great, but we aren't halfway to the door until something bad happens. How typical.

Someone tugs on my arm, I turn to see who it is and gasp.

It's Alex.

Her arms are crossed and her lips are pressed in a thin line. Then she's yelling at me. "How dare you take him here! This is our place! I asked you out here, I took you here first, I even introduced you to the guy you're going out with."

I pulled my arm out of Shane's. "Alex?"

She grabbed my hand, and I started feeling faint again. Another hallucination? I thought Dr. Cane said it would all go away...

"Mitchie? You okay?"

The world went yellow, and I was hit by a tidal wave of nausea. "I...I'm fine."

I tried to straighten up, just to find I had lost all direction and had no idea where 'up' was.

"Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He looked really worried. Sheesh, did I look that bad?

"N..no." It took all my will to summon a word. The whine had started again, and my head felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly.

"You're really pale. Maybe I should take you home."

Alex hadn't disappeared like she usually did. "Yeah, maybe you should."

"Shut up Alex."

Shane was looking really worried. "Mitchie, Alex isn't here."

"I didn't say Alex... I said fact its." I had to double over suddenly when my stomach rolled again.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the doctors." He pulled me to his car, helped me in and got in himself.

I managed to reach over and touch his shoulder. "No, Shane, please? Don't make me go back there. I'm sure this is just temporary."

He looked hesitant. "I don't know, you look _really _sick."

"I'm fine." My stomach gave an unexpected lurch, and I leaned over and retched all over his shoes. "Um...where was I?"

"You were fine." He shook his head. "But I don't think you're telling the truth. Something's going on."

Alex smirked. "Aw, isn't he the big boy for figuring that out."

"Go away." I pulled my hand through my hair. "Just go away."

My ex girlfriend vanished, and Shane looked hurt. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I was talking to...um..the pain."

As soon as Alex was gone, everything went from agony to neutral. All the aches were gone. I was completely fine.

"Well I don't know how I'm suppose to clean this up." Shane was talking about his shoes.

"Nevermind Shane, I'm fine. Can we finish the dinner?"

"You aren't going to die on me, are you?"

I smiled. "No, it all passed. Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening without anymore of..that. Can we go to a different place?"

Shane looked really unsure. "Mitchie, you were just dying all over my new Nikes and now you want to finish the dinner? Are you messed up in the head again, too?"

"Really, Shane. I'm okay." I put on my biggest smile and wiped the leftover puke from my chin. "See?"

Finally, he gave in. Wow, he was much easier to convince then Alex. If I was with her, I would've been at the hospital in two seconds flat. No argument. "Alright, but the tiniest sign that you're about to get sick again, we're going to the hospital."

"Deal."

He started the car and somehow managed to drive while pressing his shoes in and out of my barf. Just thinking about it made me want to throw up, so I tried to change the subject.

"So, uh, see any pretty girls that caught your interest lately?" I asked.

"Well, there is one, but I've known her for a long time." He pulled into a Denny's. "I think we need to talk about last night."

I nodded. "Yes. Yes we do."

He looked over, and I saw desperation in his eyes. "Mitchie, I love you."

What?! That was not what I wanted to discuss at all. But the admission made my stomach twist, in a good way this time. It was like I still... I still had feelings for him.

I turned to tell him we couldn't be together, even if I wanted it. But as soon as our eyes met, every possible argument I could make melted.

This time, I was the one who instigated the kiss. I leaned up and let my lips brush his. "Maybe I love you too."

I sat back and watched the smile spread on his face till it was ear to ear. "Then can I call you my girlfriend?"

For some reason beyond me, I nodded. This wasn't going to end well, and I knew it, but maybe I still had feelings for Shane after all, Alex or no Alex.


	12. New Schedule

**Flashback:**

_I look in the mirror and scowl. I can't seem to get my makeup exactly right for Alex and I's first date. I've tried every different color of eye shadow I own, plus some of my mom's. My hair won't stay as curly as I try to get it, and my outfit is looking less and less appealing by the second. _

_ The mirror is mocking me, I swear. I have a hour left till she gets here, and I wash my face free of my makeup gunk for the sixth time. I don't usually wear that much, but for some reason I felt really nervous about this. _

_ "Get yourself together Mitchie." I said to my reflection. _

_ All I want is to look absolutely perfect. Is that too hard to ask? _

_ "Honey, Alex is here!" Mom calls up. _

_ What?! I glance at my phone. I still have fifty three minutes!_

_ "Tell her to go away!" I yell back, applying a light purple to my eyelids and running some mascara onto my eyelashes. _

_ "You want me to send her away?" Mom sounds confused. _

_ "No." I sighed. "I'll be right down."_

_ I fumble with my blush and dab some on my cheeks really quick, then run to the door and open it. _

_ Alex is standing there in a doorway, with a ponytail pulled back into a baseball cap. She was wearing some PE shorts and a raggedy t-shirt. She had two fishing poles in her hand. _

_ It had taken me a while to choose what to wear. I was in a black dress that ended around my knees. The red high heels I had strapped on were already hurting my feet, and I had spent three hours on caking makeup onto my face. _

_ "Well, aren't you a little dressed up for a fishing trip?" Alex asked, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling, knowing very well I had thought she was taking me to a nice restaraunt or something. _

_ "Alex!" I stamped my foot and winced. _

_ She just smirked. "Go and change, I'll wait here."_

_ Really? I had spent three days picking out this outfit! But nevertheless I marched to my room and pulled on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. I twisted my curly hair up into a messy bun and wiped off all the makeup _again_. _

_ Then I went back to Alex and glared. "I hate you so much right now."_

_ "What, you don't like fishing?" She feigned insult. "It's a harder sport than you think."_

_ "Let's just go." I walked past her and shut the door behind me. She follows suit, and after stuffing the fishing poles in the back and helping me into the car (like always), we are on our way to wherever she is taking me._

_ "You know, usually a date means a nice dinner, a movie, then maybe a quiet place to watch the stars." I say as she comes to a stop to let a child cross the street. _

_ "Usually. I'm not really a 'usual' person, Mitch." _

_ I had to grin. "No, you are not."_

_ Alex nodded, seemingly glad I got the point. "Exactly."_

_ We continued down the road. It took about thirty minutes of small talk before she parked, got out, and got the fishing poles. _

_ I followed grudgingly, and we trudged down a little dirt trail until finally coming to the river. _

_ "Here." Alex handed me a pole. "Let me fix you up."_

_ "What?" _

_ "You know, get the fishing pole ready and stuff."_

_ "Oh. Okay."_

_ Five minutes later she was teaching me how to cast out. The first time I tried I managed to get a foot out into the water. I could tell Alex was trying not to laugh. _

_ "Mitchie, you have to actually use your muscles."_

_ I blushed furiously. "I'm trying!"_

_ "Here, watch."_

_ She took the fishing pole for me and casted out, showing me what she did. The line went just as far as she said it would. _

_ Alex handed me the handle. "Think you can handle reeling one in?"_

_ I put on a determined face. "Yes."_

_ "Alright then, I'm going to fix up my own line. If you feel any hard tugging, you've got a fish."_

_ "I know how it works."_

_ She just raised her eyebrow. "Sure."_

_ We sat there in contented silence for a while, then I saw her face change. _

_ "What?" I asked. _

_ "I think I might have one."_

_ She stood from the ground and started reeling. I saw something splash a while away, and I knew she was right. _

_ "Get it!" _

_ I stood up myself, excitedly. At the same time, something gave my line a hard tug. The fishing pole flew from my hands and into the water. The fast flowing river showed it no mercy, it was gone in five seconds flat. _

_ Alex was too busy grabbing the fish she had just caught from the water. She was really excited, I could tell._

_ I watched as she took it off the line and looked it over. Then, to my shock, she threw it back into the river. _

_ "Why did you do that?!" _

_ Alex turned to me to answer, then noticed something. "Michelle Torres, where is your fishing pole?!" _

_ I looked down, very embarrassed and guilty. "The um...the river.."_

_ "You let it go?" She sounded really mad. _

_ "The river ate it." Was all I managed. Everything went silent, and I raised my gaze from the ground to see if she was going to kill me. _

_ Alex was rolling silently in the dirt, tears going down her cheeks and mouth open with no sound coming out. She was laughing. _

_ "You...you...the river ate it..." She gasped through her hysteria. "If this is what you're going to do every time we go fishing, I'm going to need more fishing poles."_

_ I cracked a smile. "Sorry."_

_ She managed to get up off the ground, and wipe her tears. "Come on, we might as well go somewhere else now, you can't just sit there."_

_ "I thought that was what fishing was." I teased, but follow her back to the car. _

_ "That was one of my best poles." She wasn't making me feel better about all this. _

_ "Look, I didn't mean to..."_

_ She cut me off with a hug. "You're fine, I'm just kidding around."_

_ Her arms wrapped around me were pleasantly warm. I let myself enjoy the comfort of it all until finally she let go. _

_ "I'd better this fishing pole into the back of the car before the river eats it, too." Her eyes twinkled. _

_ "Aw, shush."_

_ After she did that, she came around and opened the door for me. I got in, used to it, and waited for her to walk around and get in herself. _

_ Once we were both buckled up, we just sat there. Alex didn't seem like she was going to start the car anytime soon. _

_ "So...what now?" I said, trying to put an end to the quiet. _

_ "Well, I'm a mess, so it's not like we can go anywhere. We aren't dressed for a restaraunt, and I'm not sure the theatre would let us in."_

_ "My parents went for a date, and locked the house. I don't have a key, so we can't get back in until eight. It's only five thirty."_

_ She pondered this. "Hmm..."_

_ Then I got an inspiration. "I know, we can go to your house! I haven't even met your family yet."_

_ Alex went red, and I immediately knew there was something she hadn't told me. "What? What is it?"_

_ "You know, we could always go through a drive-thru for dinner. I'll take you to Taco Bell."_

_ She started the car and didn't answer my question. _

_ I wondered what she was hiding, and why..._

**Present:**

I woke up, and checked the clock. It was only six thirty in the morning.

I had been dreaming of the past all night, and I was tired of all these flashbacks and hallucinations. Dr. Cane had promised it would end, yet it hadn't.

Shane had texted me just ten minutes ago. _Good morning gorgeous._

In everything, I had to smile. Maybe Shane was the one I should be with after all, he did seem more communicative. Alex wasn't much a texter, at least, she didn't text me that often.

Knowing I had to eat breakfast, I went to the kitchen and prepared the quickest meal I could think of. Then I sat down and took a bite, thinking.

The toast tasted like cardboard. All I could think of was that I had done just what I had been mad at Alex for doing. But the thing was, we weren't in a relationship anymore, so why was I so guilty? It wasn't like I had cheated on her like she had cheated on me... but it sure fealt like it.

I kissed Shane. She kissed Miley. What on earth had I been thinking? And right after a break up, I started going out with my ex. Wasn't there some kind of rule against that?

"You know, if you just talk to me, maybe we could work things out." Alex's voice came from next of me.

I sighed tiredly. "Could you just leave me alone? I'm sick of you just popping into my life whenever you want. You're not even real."

"Alex Russo isn't real? If that's so, the last two years of your life you've been spending dating someone nonexistant."

"You aren't Alex, you're some kind of illusion and I don't want to deal with this right now."

She shrugged, and vanished. This time, I didn't start to get all sick.

Why was that?

The only difference between this time and all the others was that she hadn't touched me... hm. And the only time she appears is when I'm thinking about her, or referencing her in some way. Great, how was I supposed to stop doing _that_?

I finished the buttered bread I was eating and realized today was a Monday. School would be starting in an hour or so.

At first I wondered if I would be allowed to just stay at home or not, but then I saw a note on the table land knew it was unavoidable.

_Dear Mitchie, _

_ Go to school. We love you. _

_ -Mom_

Wow, breief and commanding. Sounds like I am not getting out of school today.

It hits me how much time Shane and Justin took off from studying to check up on me, and probably Alex too. They go to college, too, so they have triple the work load than I do.

Which reminds me, I'm going to have a lot to make up.

Reluctantly, I take a shower and pack everything into my backpack. By the time I'm done, I have twenty minutes to be at the school, in my classroom, ready to learn.

I bolt out the door and try not to speed as I drive. It's senior year, and I don't really have much time for being late.

Luckily, I have two minutes before the bell rings when I make it to my first class. I put my backpack under my seat and settle in. My desk is the farthest from the front, which I'm happy about because it doesn't draw attention to me that often. I don't have any friends in my classes, so this seat suits me just fine.

Mr. Wicker stands up the second the bell rings and smiles at us all. "Welcome back from your weekend, class. Today I would like to introduce a new student!"

Everyone is looking now, wondering who this person could be.

"Ms. Tyler, could you introduce yourself please?"

A girl who's a little taller than me walks up. She has lighter skin, straight blonde hair, and walks with an air of authority. She turns to the class and smiles, but her eyes are cold as they sweep over us. Her gaze lingers on mine, and then she moves on.

"I'm Tess Tyler." She finally says.

"Say hello, class." Mr. Wicker tells us.

"Hello Tess Tyler." We all chorus.

"Hi." She gives a small wave.

"Well Ms. Tyler, pick a seat. We have many open ones..."

"I want that one." She points, and I see that she's pointing towards my desk. _My_ desk.

"Tess, I'm sorry, but that one is taken..."

"Need I remind you who my mom is?" Woah, this girl needs to chill. Her icy blue eyes are ablaze, and her fists are clenched. The 'smile' she had only a few seconds ago has trasnformed into a thin line. She means business.

As if she can actually order a teacher around.

But then, to my utter dismay, Mr. Wicker nods and looks at me. "Ms. Torres, can you find another empty seat?"

I got up, gathered all my stuff, and looked around. The only unoccupied desks were in the front of the class.

Snickers and small whispers went back and forth as I walked to one of them with every shrap of dignity I had left, defeated. Then, with a huff, I sat down.

Tess glanced at me, and I saw a glimpse of a smirk before she waltzed to the back and took my seat. Oh, this was war.

Mr. Wicker passed out worksheets and talked about what we were supposed to be doing, but my mind was completely focused on Tess. What was her game?

"Mitchie!" My thoughts cleared and I looked at my teacher.

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on getting the only hundred percent in this class!" Oh, he was passing back the tests.

"Thank you, Mr. Wicker." I beamed. "I worked really hard for that grade."

"Well seens how you obviously know what you're doing, why don't you show Tess around the school. She had the same schedule as you, so it'll be perfect."

He's already made up his mind, so I bow my head and utter a low 'okay.'

The worksheet we were supposed to be doing was simple. I had finished before most kids had started, and now I had plenty of time to wonder what I had got myself into. But before I can even start that thought process, I hear someone come up behind me and look over my work, breathing into my ear.

"You know, what ever your face is, that doesn't look too bad." Oh great, it's Tess.

"I'm good with math." I mumble. "And my name is Mitchie.

She turns to the kid next to me. "Up."

He gives her a confused look. "What?"

"Get out of your chair."

Probably more stunned than anything, he stood up. Tess grabbed the chair out from under him and sat down, fingers put together and back straight, all prim and proper. "Now then, I need help with this."

She slams her worksheet down on my desk so hard my own paper almost slips off.

"Well, the formula's are all on the board, and.."

"And what?"

I stared into her eyes. "And you can do them yourself."

Tess just laughs as if I'm making a joke. "Me, do my own homework? Have you ever heard of T.J Tyler?"

"Isn't she some singer or something?"

"That's my mom."

My eyes widen. "No way."

She smiles, obviously used to the reaction when we're talking about her parent. "Yes way. And when it comes to homework, I don't really do much. I'm a singer."

"Hey, I'm a singer too! Sometimes I write my own..."

Her finger goes to my lips, shushing me. "That's very nice, Margaret, but I need my homework done."

"It's Mitchie."

"Whatever."

I look sideways at her paper. It doesn't even have one answer filled out. "Well, I suppose I could help you out on the first question."

Tess nods. "Alright then. Tell me what to write."

"No, as in..." I say, about to explain that I didn't want her to copy, I wanted her to let me help her. But then Mr. Wicker looked up and saw us talking. He burst into a smile.

"Atta girl, Mitchie. And just so you know, you will be accounted for Tess's work as well. I want to see an improvement in her grades. She wasn't doing so well when she transferred. If Tess get's a bad grade, I'm cutting your percentage down by half."

"B...b...but that's not fair." I stutter.

"You'll do fine."

I want to protest further, but I have fifteen minutes to 'help' Tess with her work.

"Alright," I hiss to her. "I'll let you copy just this once. But next time we're going to do this the right way, got it?"

"Of course." She pulls my paper towards her and starts writing my answers. I feel awful, but I know it's the only way. Mr. Wicker was being extremely unfair, and I would figure out why. Usually he wouldn't have made me change seats, or given me a person to guide. He knows how shy I am. Mr. Wicker is mad at me, and I was going to find out why.

The bell rang just as Tess finished her work. She printed her name across the top and I turned in both our papers. Then I slung my backpack over my shoulder and gestured for her to follow. We only had to go a little bit down the hallway before we reached the next class.

"Here we are. US History." I swung my arm out across the classroom.

"US History?" She glanced at her schedule. "I'm sorry, I have Biology next. Where's that?"

So Mr. Wicker lied. We didn't have the same schedule. Now I knew for sure something was up.

"Who's your teacher?" I asked.

"It says, Mrs. Fawn."

"Follow me then." That class was all the way across the school!

I tried to ignore that Tess was right behind me and charged through the crowd of high schoolers. We made it; just in time for the bell. I was late for my class now.

Before I could charge back, a very old, frail woman approached me. "Mitchie Torres?"

"Yes?"

"You've been transferred to a new schedule so you could help Ms. Tyler." She was one of the old ladies who's mouth is set in a permenant frown. "We only have two seats left, so please, take your pick."

"But what about my other classes? My credits!"

"We'll figure it out. Welcome to Biology."

"But I already took Biology!"

Either she didn't care, or my words fell on deaf ears, because she was already walking to the front of the class.

My stomach dropped. Was this some kind of cruel nightmare?

Tess had already taken the seat next to a guy who was flexing his muscles for her. I hurried to the only other seat available, thankful it was in the back of the class, but unfortunately Tess was sitting right in front ot it.

There was only one person sitting next to me, and I tried not to look at them. I was too shocked to want to make conversation.

"Mitchie?"

I turned to the person in slow motion, recognizing the voice but hoping it wasn't true.

There, in all her glory, sat Alex Russo.


	13. Happening At Once

**Thanks guys so much for all the feedback:) I really appreciate it, and I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

**Present:**

We both gape at eachother, until Tess turns around to apparently talk to me.

"Mitchie, do you think you can help me with the work in here too?"

Alex snapped out of her daze. "Who are _you?"_

Tess smirked. "I'm Tess Tyler."

"I was assigned to be her guide through the school, and they changed my schedule." I frowned. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do in this class, I've already taken Biology."

Mrs. Fawn approached the back towards me. She pushed a crossword thing to Alex, then Tess.

"Um, you missed me." I said cautiously.

She turned to me, lips still quirked down. "Ms. Torres, you already took this class. You don't need to do the work, you are just here to help Tess."

With those words of wisdom, she walked off, leaving me still confused.

Tess helped me clear my head. She took her crossword, looked at it, and passed it to me. "Fill this out."

Alex looked shocked. "You can't tell Mitchie what to do."

My new 'friend' flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder while looking at Alex as if she was an alien. "My mom's T.J Tyler."

"So?" My ex scoffed. "How does that make you the queen of the world, miss priss?"

Tess' eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Alex leaned over the desk and got up in the blonde's face. "I said, who made you the queen of the world?"

I tried to stifle laughter. The different color's Tess' face was turning were very entertaining.

"Look, Mitchie's grades are affected by how I work. If I get an 'F', Mitchie gets an 'F.' So I suggest she does my work, otherwise she's going down with me." Tess finally managed, smirking.

Alex smirked right back, then leaned a little farther so she could whisper something in Tess' ear.

The blue eyes seemed to brighten with... was that fear? Tess gulped and turned, shoving her paper at the muscle guy who took it gladly and started to fill answers out.

I raised an eyebrow at Alex, but I didn't say anything.

"A thank you would be nice." She says, giving me a look.

"Thanks." I answer quietly.

She gestures to Tess. "So where did that demon come from?"

"Mr. Wicker's class. She's a new student."

A weird expression seemed to flash across Alex's face for only a second, but then it's gone. "I didn't know you werein Mr. Wicker's."

"Yeah, and he's started acting different. Usually I'm pretty much his favorite student, but today... well, he was pretty mean to me, and he's the one who stuck me with Tess and that stupid grade thing. I don't know how I'm suppose to get all my credits when my schedule is changed either. I'm probably just being paranoid, but it was like he was out to get me or something. Weird, huh?"

Alex stood up suddenly. "I have to go."

I yanked her down by her sweater sleeve. "Alex, no! We're in the middle of class. You haven't even completed your paper yet!"

She tilted her head, and then sat back down with a sigh. "Fine, but as soon as this is done I am out of here."

I give her a look. "What's going on, Alex."

"Nothing."

I tilt her chin towards me and look into her eyes for a minute. "_What's going on._"

Alex sighs. "You're going to get really mad."

"Try me."

"Well, you know how you've never been to my house, or really talked to much of my family besides my mom?" She was really serious about this, her face was set and her body language told me she didn't want to admit this.

"Yes."

"Um, I never told my parents we were going out."

It was like someone had pressed the mute button on life. All I could hear was the loud thumping of my heart and the shallow gasps my breaths were coming in. Alex had meant everything to me, and her family had never even known we were going out?!

**Flashback:**

_"Dang it!" Alex was at my house and we were preparing to have another sleepover. We were supposed to be getting into our PJ's, but she hadn't found any in the bag after rummaging through it for ten minutes. _

_ "You forgot pajama's? Who forgets pajama's for a sleepover?" I tried not to laugh. _

_ She glared at me. "Hey, I'm one in a million."_

_ This does make me laugh. "Sure you are. Oh well, it's fine. We can just go to your house and pick them up real quick."_

_ I start to head for the door of my bedroom, but she takes a few quick strides and ends up being there first. She stands in front of the door with her arms spread out. "You can't."_

_ "What do you mean, I can't?"_

_ Alex looked up, and I could tell she was trying to think of something to say. "Well, the door is locked."_

_ "You have a key to your house, remember? And didn't you say everyone is home?" _

_ She frowned, "well, yeah..."_

_ "Then it should be fine." I tried to peel her away from the entrance, but she refused to budge. _

_ "No, no it will certainly not be fine." _

_ "Alex, what's gotten into you?"_

_ "Someone is over there I don't want you to meet." She gulped. _

_ This was the most nervous I had ever seen Alex. "Okay then, I guess you can go yourself." I toss her the keys to her car, which are lying on my bed. "Have fun without me."_

_ "I'll be right back." Alex gives me a sad look. "Don't be mad."_

_ "I'm fine. Safe driving." I force a smile and she disappears out the door, leaving me to wonder what that was all about._

**Present:**

So that's what had happened. She didn't want me to meet them because she knew they would figure it out, that I was her girlfriend.

"After you begged me to hurry up and tell my parents..." I finally managed. "And you weren't even planning on telling yours?"

"My family's been having...issues." She ducked her head. "I found out about three years ago my mom was cheating on my dad."

"What?"

Alex looked back up at me with a chocolate brown gaze that showed her pain. "The man's name was Terry Wicker."

"Wait... as in Mr. Wicker?"

She nodded. "When I got back from the hospital they kept asking about what was going on and how I fixed it. I wasn't thinking straight, and I told them I had been in a relationship with you."

"How did they react?" I already knew the answer.

"Terribly. Mom almost fainted, and Terry had a fit. Dad was out doing something, I don't know what, but I do know it's killing me not telling him about Mom and Mr. Wicker..." Alex was near tears. "When Max...died, Terry didn't even care. I hate him."

"It's alright." I patted her on the back. "I have a confession myself."

Alex looked up, and I could see she had held back all her tears. "Yes?"

"I...I'm going out with Shane."

A fire blazed in her eyes. "You're going out with that jerk again?"

"He's not a jerk!" I protested. "I love Shane!"

That stopped her cold. "You...you love him?"

She's about to reply, when Tess turns around. "Wait, are we talking about Shane Gray? That guy is _adorable_! He waited for me at the steakhouse down town!"

I glare. "That's my boyfriend."

Tess just nods. "I'm sure. Let me know when you two break up though, I want some of that!"

She turns back around, and I just sit there disgusted. Who would ever date a girl like Tess?

"Anyways, where we we? Oh yeah, you're killing yourself." Alex said from my right.

"I am not!" I shake my head. "He's a sweet guy."

"Shane is all nice and everything, until about a week into the relationship." She folded her arms stubbornly. "I've witnessed it."

"Last time, Shane and I's relationship lasted longer than that!" I shot back, hurt.

"I should've taken more pictures. Come on, Torres, you can trust me. Be careful."

"The last time I trusted you, you went and made out with some other girl!" I knew it was a stupid thing to say, but I wasn't really in the mood for being logical.

Alex got up abruptly. "You know what? You aren't even trying to fix this! That whole thing in the hospital was a joke to you or something, wasn't it. Well it wasn't a joke to me, and you still mean something to me. Obviously, you don't return the feeling."

She marched out the class. I looked sideways at her crossword; every answer had been filled out. I hadn't been watching her hands while she talked; she must've been answering while talking to me.

The bell rang and I looked at my new schedule. Art class? I didn't need to take that class either! This was seriously messing with my diploma, and I take school very seriously. I would have to talk to my principal about this.

Tess followed me silently as I pushed through the crowds to art. When I got there, I realized I had to go to the bathroom.

"Mr. Scuff, can I go the restroom?" I asked the teacher.

"Be my guest. I'm guessing you're the new..." He tried to say.

But I was already gone. I heard Tess make some excuse to leave behind me, and I hoped she would keep her business to herself. Luckily, she just breezed past me and out the school doors, to her car. Thank goodness.

I don't usually skip class, but I needed to clear my head. The bell rang, and the hallways were completely silent; in an almost eerie way. My footsteps echoed back at me, but then the peace was interrupted by yelling. I looked around, and I decided it was coming from... hm, that's odd. Mr. Wicker's classroom.

Making the decision to see what was up, I crept to the doorway and peered in.

Alex and Mr. Wicker were having an argument, and apparently I had only arrived in the middle of it.

"Look, Alex, I don't care what your mother thinks! You are a nasty, ungratefull slob who's going to burn in hell, okay? I asked you to come to church, I told you to accept Jesus. But what do you say? No."

"I'm not a Catholic, Terry, I'm a Christian, okay?" Alex says quietly, her calm tone much different from his yelling.

"If you were a real Christian you wouldn't be going out with another girl! And now that I have proof you aren't fit to be a part of my household, I'll have you sent off so far away I won't even have to think about you."

"It's not _your _household." Alex sounded angry now. "It's my mom's and my dad's."

"That fool who married her? He doesn't even know what's happening right under his nose."

"That's my dad you're talking about."

"No, Alex. I'm your father."

Alex stomped her foot, hard. But when she spoke, her voice was strained, controlled. "You are not, nor will you ever be my father. Now you can either make it right with Mitchie, or deal with the concequences."

"You're threatening me?" Mr. Wicker laughed. "How precious. We both know who has the upper hand here." He raised his fist, and Alex flinched.

I bit my tongue so hard it started to bleed. How dare he! Alex was obviously abused by him; no wonder she hadn't said anything.

"I'll tell Dad about the affair." Alex whispered, a glint in her eyes. She stood up straighter, and I admired her bravery.

"You do that, and you know exactly what happens. We go to court, your Mom takes all the money, and you're left with your completely broke dad. With Max gone, the last thing holding her back is gone. She only stayed for him, you know." Mr. Wicker mocked. "You don't mean anything to her."

"That's not true!" Frustratred tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "She loves me."

Mr. Wicker was about to reply, when he glanced over. I automatically knew he had spotted me.

I thought this would make him go back to teacher form, but he just sneered. Then he turned to Alex and dropped his fist onto the top of her head. She collapsed at once.

"Just remember, this is what happens when you sin." He scowled, then brushed past me on his way out. "Watch out."

I didn't answer, I just rushed to Alex's side. She was breathing, which meant he had only knocked her out, but a bump was already forming, and she had only taken the blow a few seconds ago.

There was a bottle of water on Mr. Wicker's desk. I took it and poured it all over Alex's face. She came to with a wince.

"Tell me that didn't happen."

I nodded, grim. "Alex? That man is abusing you."

"Stay out of it." She was shattered, I could see it in her eyes.

I stood abruptly. "I can't do that, not when you're getting hurt."

"Mitchie, _please_."

"No, Alex. Either you tell your mom, or I will."

She wanted to answer, I could tell, but either she was too much in pain or she didnt' want to argue. I helped her up, and then led her by the arm to the nurse's office. We came up with some excuse, and Alex recieved an ice pack and a sympathetic look from the nurse.

I wasn't halfway through the school day, but I was going home. I took Alex to her car, and then I headed to my own. I wanted to talk to Shane about this.

I followed his instructions to High Stake Steakhouse, where he worked during his lunch period.

When I got there, I saw only a few cars parked in the parking lot. Good, that meant it wouldn't be too hard to find him.

I walk through the doors and stop, staring in shock.

There Tess is, in all her glory. Her arms are wrapped around my boyfriend, and they're obviously in a heated kiss.

There's a ring to indicate I have arrived, and both look up from the kiss. Shane's eyes widen when he see's me, and he moves around the blonde and reaches for me.

I take two steps back and trip, landing on my butt. But then I just get back up again and run back to my car, numb with the feeling of utter betrayal.

The button to unlock seems to take forever to press, and then I'm sitting there in the car, all doors locked, tears streaming silently down my face.

Shane's banging on the windows, begging I let him in. Begging for entrance, begging for me to hear him out.

I look around him to see Tess standing at the doors, smirking at my car. She seems quite proud of herself.

She wouldn't be so proud if I decided to run her over.

I would be lying if I said I didn't even consider it, but before I could give it more thought, my phone rings.

Still completely in shock, I check the screen. There's one from Alex, one from Shane, and one from an unknown number.

Alex's: _Mitchie, I can't tell my mom what's going on. But you're right, someone should tell her, so I'm going to have to leave it to you. _

Shane's: _Please, Mitchie, it's not what it looks like. She forced me to kiss her and then you walked in. Let's talk about this, please. Remember, I love you! _

Unknown: _You should've told your freak of a friend to back off when you could. Now it looks like there's no looking back. Your enemy, Tess. _

Everything was going on at once, and I knew it was overwhelming me. The droplets wouldn't stop spilling onto my cheeks, and I dropped my head into my arms and sobbed. My life was falling apart around me, and now I had no one to lean on. What had I ever done to cause fate to hate me so?


	14. Upside Down

**Sorry I was gone for so long... but I'm back with midnight inspiration! **

**Present:**

Sometimes I think life just isn't worth it.

And now, as I drive away from Shane's betrayal, the feeling is getting stronger and stronger that I should just give up.

It feels like everything is going this way and that way, and I just can't seem to see the end anymore. It's kind of horrible, but it's also making me realize that every move I've made has been a mistake; every move since I said 'yes' to Alex.

I shouldn't have said yes to Alex.

I shouldn't have said yes to Shane.

I shouldn't have said yes to myself; I allowed all this to happen because I believed everything would end well.

Just look at me now...

Tears are flowing, but I'm blinking the blurriness away. I could cry later, but now I needed to act.

I'm coming home early again... but right now it doesn't really matter. I just want to know... when will this end?

The first thing I do when I get home is log into to my phone account and change my number. The last thing I needed was more 'frienly' messages from Tess, or 'apologies' from Shane, or whatever from Alex.

She couldn't deal with her problems, Tess wanted to give me her problems, and Shane didn't think he had a problem. My life is upside down and so full of other people's problems I don't have room for my own.

I text my parents my new number so they can contact me, but they are the only two people who have it. I don't want to have Taylor console me, or Miley even talk to me. I don't want Justin to be all logical and smart. I just want to be alone.

"That wasn't very nice." It's that hallucination Alex again.

This is getting annoying. "You don't need my number. You need out of my life."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! Now leave me alone!"

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I don't go away until your problems go away."

"My problems. _My _problems? You don't understand, and you never will. Everyone else is forcing their problems on me, how am I supposed to deal with that?"

"C'mon Mitch, you know that this is fixable. Stop being a crybaby and start trying to make it all better."

"I have tried." I can feel the stress causing a headache. "Nothing works."

"You can't get rid of me until you and I are better."

"We are better." I argue. "We apologized to eachother in the hospital room."

She laughs. "An apology doesn't fix everything. Look at where you are now."

I open my mouth to respond, only to realize she's not there. I lay back on my bed, and then I'm throwing up, cold and hot at the same time, a killer headache bursting into life.

The pain is too much. I black out.

**Flashback:**

_"I thought you would've figured out by now I don't play by the rules." Alex smirked as I scowled. _

_ We were playing Mario Kart on the Wii, and she kept trying to kill me when we were supposed to be on the same team. I twisted the plastic wheel unexpectedly, and her character was shoved off the edge into lava. _

_ "How's that for not playing by the rules." I laughed, accelerating into first place. _

_ "Hey! I'm the rebel." She pretended to pout. _

_ "Sure." The third lap is over, and I've finished on top. Alex took a while getting back on the race, and finishes in seventh place. _

_ She glowers at me. "I was gonna win that!" _

_ I put the wheel down, still laughing. "You wouldn't have even been close if you hadn't kept throwing green shells at me!" _

_ "Hey, all those were accidents." She tried an embarrassed shrug, but ended up grinning devilishly. _

_ "If those were accidents, than my name isn't Mitchie Torres."_

_ "It's not. It's _Mitch _Torres." Alex says triumphantly. _

_ I just shake my head. "Ready for some snacks?" _

_ "Sounds good." _

_ She follows me into our kitchen. Mom's already there, cooking something that includes top ramen, chicken noodle soup, and chedder cheese thrown into a pot and stirred frequently. Just the smell makes me sick. _

_ "What are you girls up to?" She asked brightly, not affected by the horendous odor. _

_ "Playing the Wii." Alex put in, grabbing some chips off the counter and reaching her hand in the bag. _

_ "I won." I said proudly, checking out the contents of the refridgerator. _

_ Alex's mouth was full of Dorito's, but she didn't seem to care. "Just because she cheated!" She protested. _

_ Well, that's what she was trying to say. With a mouth full of chips, it sounded like: "Mph mph she mphed." _

_ Mom laughed. "I'm glad you two girls are having fun." _

_ I smile. "Yep. Thanks Mom!" _

_ I grab some pickles out of the fridge, two bottles of water, and go to my room. Alex follows, hand stuffed deep in the chip bag. _

_ When she see's the pickles, she doesn't care so much about the chips. Practically throwing them on the floor, she snatches the jar out of my hands and openes the lid. _

_ I grab the chips off the floor and take a handful. "Have some pickles." _

_ "I will!" She said, her mouth full of them. _

_ "Talk about sea-food." I wince at the mixture of green and yellow and saliva she displays every time she talks. "That's real lady-like Alex." _

_ "Who say's I'm lady like?" She swallows her bite, but takes another one right after. _

_ "I don't know..." I shrug, letting her drop it. _

_ Then we both look at eachother at the same time and bust out laughing at the thought. It's ridiculous! _

**Present:**

"Mitchie? Mitchie! MITCHIE!" I wake up to see both my parents looming over me, worry etched in their faces.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you alright?"

I remember what happened in a blink. "Uh, I just fell asleep, that's all."

Mom doesn't seem to buy it, but Dad is easily fooled. It seems as if a huge weight is lifted off his shoulders.

"Good that your okay, sweety." He smiles, then leaves. Mom follows him, giving me a curious glance on her way out.

I let my eyes shut again, not wanting to feel the physical and emotional pain I was enduring when I was awake. At least in my dreams I could dwell in the past, when pain was only but a figment of my imagination...

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but you know, genius only comes in bursts. ;) Sorry it took so long... I've been really struggling with this story. Oh, and I'm going to be posting a new multi-chapter fic besides Fairy Tales that I think you guys might like if you like this one. It'll be up soon, so watch out. And I want to thank you guys for all your support, it's amazing and it completely makes my day. 'Til next time! **


	15. Outburst

**Hey guys, I'm getting into the last couple of chaters now, so I hope you like them. I'm sorry I haven't been updating, my schoolwork has been eating me up alive. Thanks for your continued support, I love you all! **

**Present:**

It was Biology class. I was sitting very stiffly in my chair, trying to ignore the fact that Alex was right next to me. She kept giving me curious glances, and I could tell she was wondering about me telling her mom.

Why couldn't everyone just solve their own problems? I'm only one senior... how am I supposed to fix everything that goes on in my friend's lives.

I bet you guys are wondering why Miley is still in school. Because she decided she 'wanted' to stay back and earn more credits. Personally, I think she just didn't pass any classes until senior year, and then realized she was screwed. But that's just me.

Anyways, I'm staring down at my desk, tuning Mrs. Fawn out because it's stuff I already know. I don't even know why I'm here, Tess is gone for some weird reason.

"Mitchie. Mitchie! Answer me!" Alex is whispering at me furiously under her breath. Finally, she takes out her phone and types a message.

My phone rings a second later. Dang, I forgot to turn it on silent.

All eyes are on me as I get the device out and turn the volume down. I glare at Alex for a second after reading the text.

_Answer me._  
"Why'd you have to text me!" I blurt, wondering how she got my new number so quickly and forgetting for a split second that I was trying to avoid drama. And Alex Russo's middle name was drama. Heck, she probably bathed in drama every day before school.

"Because it was the only way to get your attention, apparently." She answers under her breath.

"Look, could you just leave me alone."

"I could. But I'm not going to. C'mon Mitch, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to discuss. I'm sick of fixing everyone's problems. I'm sick of dealing with all this drama that's not even mine. I'm sick of being friends with people who stab me in the back and then expect something else, and I am _sick _of being friends with you."

The whole class was silenty staring at me now. I let my middle finger show them how I felt about that. Soon enough they were all turned back around in their seats, doing work.

"Ms. Torres, that is _no _way to act or speak in a classroom." Mrs. Fawn narrows her eyes. "Are you high?"

"No." I answer flatly.

Alex is sitting next to me, completely still. Her eyes are wide, and it looks like she's in shock. Apparently she was suprised at my words.

The only sound was the scratching of pencils on paper. Then the door pushed open and everyone gasped.

It was Tess, but not the regal, I'm-so-perfect Tess. She was completely bald for one thing. Her right eye had a dark purple hue around it, and a bruse was forming on her left cheek. One arm was in a sling, and the other was holding up a crutch, because her right leg was in a cast.

"Well, Ms. Tyler." Mrs. Fawn was obviously not affected. "You are almost thirty minutes late."

"Sorry, I had a doctor's appointment."

She limped over to her seat and avoided eye contact with me. I watched Alex from the corner of my eye, and she seemed quite amused at the spectacle.

Now my curiousity was killing me. I send a silent text to Alex.

She checks her phone under the table when it vibrates slightly. A few seconds later my message box lights up.

_I thought you were sick of me._

I sigh and put my phone away. I should've known that after that outburst Alex wouldn't respond. I mean, who was I, God? I can't solve her issues with a wave of my hand. And on top of that, I not only have her problems to deal with, but now Shane, the guy Alex warned me about, has done exactly what I thought was impossible of him.

The bell rings and I gather up my stuff and leave to my next class. I can't seem to force myself to sit with Alex, so I lean back on the wall that was so familiar and scan the crowds. I remember the first time I had seen Alex.

**Flashback:**

_You know, lunch isn't all that exciting for me. I just stare at people. Yeah, I know, stalkerish, but whatever. _

_ Someday I'm going to make some friends to eat with, but then, if you really think about it, what's the point? Who knows who you'll be friends with at the end of the year. High School is so full of drama I'm not even sure I want to get involved with the whole social group thing. I'd rather avoid it and stick to my cozy little spot on the back wall. _

_ So here I am, sometimes making eye contact with people, but they always look away. I sweep my eyes over the entire cafeteria table, when I feel someone watching me. _

_ It's a girl. She's sitting alone at the table in the back, and her gaze is burning holes in my shirt. _

_ Our eyes meet, but she doesn't look away. They always look away._

_ Her silky brown hair is flipped back behind her shoulders, but she doesn't break eye contact. Her gaze is a chocolate warmth that spreads over me. _

_ The red lips quirk up, and now she's smirking at me. _Smirking_. What did I do to make her smirk like that? _

_ Still we stare at eachother. Her red t-shirt brings out her lipstick, and it appears she likes to rebel, becasue she has a baseball cap fitted snugly to her head. We're not supposed to wear hats in school. _

_ I make my eyebrows go up and down at her, and I can see her laugh, but I can't hear the sound. Her smile is beautiful..._

_ My eyes are watering because I still haven't blinked. Stars are blinking in front of my eyes, and my brain is screaming at me to let my eyelids close for a second and relieve me. But I still stare at the girl, drinking in everything. Something about her just... just makes me want to go over there and make a friend._

_ Finally, I can't take it anymore. I blink. When my eyes next open, the girl has vanished. The bell is ringing, and my heart is complaining that I didn't get that extra second to just look at her._

**Present:**

School is over, and I go out into the parking lot and see Shane waiting by my car, pacing back and forth and looking over the crowds of people that are pushing their way out of the high school and into the sunlight.

"I'll get rid of him for you." Miley appears next to me, and she see's my dilemna right away. I don't know how she knows about Shane and I, but she walks over and talks to him.

He looks angry at first, then sad, and then just flat out defeated. Dragging his feet, he walks away.

Miley gestures for me to come over. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that you didn't want to talk to him." She shrugs.

Then I remember that I wasn't supposed to be talking to her either. She saw my expression harden, and winced.

"Mitchie, you can't hold a grudge forever. We need to talk."

I walk around her, get in my car, and slam the door. The window is rolled down, so I look up at her face and remember Alex's lips printed on those cheeks.

"I'm sick of talking. If everyone had done the right thing, we wouldn't need to talk in the first place."

The car is in reverse and I high tail it out of there, leaving Miley standing there, probably not feeling any remorse.

I pull into the house at the same time as my cell phone buzzes. I look at who it's from, and scoff. It's from Alex.

Taking my time getting into the house and plopping down on my bed, I read the text.

Immediately I'm flying back out to my car, eyes wide and heart pounding with a million different emotions.

The text read...

**CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, I know...I'm evil... *bows head in shame***


End file.
